Seventh House of Potter
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: Crossover. 7th Heaven/Harry Potter/Full House. Canon Full House and 7th Heaven couples minus Joey/OC and the crossover ship of Simon/Michelle. AU Harry Potter couples HP/HG, NL/OC, DM/GMW and RW/LL. Sane!Longbottoms
1. Chapter 1

Delaney's POV

I walked on the platform with my friends. You see I was a half-blood witch getting ready to go to Hogwarts. My single dad's best friend Danny had a daughter starting her fourth year. Ever since Danny's wife died about four years ago we've lived with him. Even though D.J. was three years my senior we got along pretty well. Her younger sister was two years my junior and wouldn't start Hogwarts until I was a third year. They were also halfbloods. D.J. met up with her best friend Kimmy who was also a fourth year but a Gryffindor while D.J was a Hufflepuff. I wonder what house I will be in.

"Mum, I've lost my toad again." A boy around my age groaned.

The woman nodded and said "Don't worry, honey we'll find him."

"Mind if I help?" I asked.

"Oh, this nice girl will help you Neville."

I smiled.

"What's your name, sweetie?" She asked me.

"Delaney Gladstone, Mrs."

"Longbottom but there's no need to be so proper, call me Alice." She told me.

I nodded as my dad walked over.

"Hello, I'm Joey Gladstone." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alice Longbottom."

"So, is your son a first year as well?"

Alice nodded and said "Yes, he is."

"That's nice, this is all new to me."

"So, Delaney is a muggle-born?"

"Actually, her mum is a witch but she isn't in the picture."

"Oh, okay."

"It's a good thing my best friend already has a daughter in Hogwarts or I would be lost."

"Friends are always good."

The train whistle sounded .

"Well, you two should get on the train."

My dad kissed my forehead and I got on the train. Neville and I found a compartment with two other people in it. One was a girl with bushy brown hair she had her head stuck in a book. The other was a boy with brown hair who was staring out the window.

"Mind of we sit here?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead." the girl answered.

Neville and I sat down. The girl put down her book and asked "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Delaney Gladstone."

She nodded and said "I'm Hermione Granger and that's Matt Camden."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

Hermione nodded and said "Matt and I are muggle-borns what about you two?"

"I'm a halfblood."

"Pureblood."

Matt eyed Neville suspiciously and I knew exactly why.

"Don't worry my family doesn't believe in that stuff." He assured Matt and Hermione.

They nodded.

"Neville, let's go find your toad."

"Mind if I help too?" Hermione asked.

"Sure."

Neville nodded and we left the compartment. The three of us split up. I peeked into the compartment where D.J. and Kimmy were sitting.

"Hi Delaney." D.J smiled.

"Hi Deej, my friend Neville can't find his toad have you seen it?"

"No, I haven't."

"Okay."

"Are you two first years?" A redheaded boy asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, we have a brother your age named Ron have you met him yet?"

"No, we haven't we've only met two muggle-borns Hermione and Matt."

They nodded and one of them said "I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"I'm Delaney, nice to meet you."

"I'm Neville."

They nodded and we left. We continued searching for his toad. We found Hermione sitting with two boys. One had bright hair that has to be Ron. The other had jet black hair and glasses.

"Delaney, Neville this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

We sat down. We got to know Harry and Ron. Harry had been raised by his dad's best friends Sirius and Remus after his mum and dad were killed when he was a toddler. Ron was the youngest son of seven children. He had a younger sister who would start next year. We reached the station and we found Trevor as we got off the train.

* * *

><p>What house do you think Matt will be in? Will the trio and Neville be in their canon houses? Review with guesses.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"First years!" A booming voice called.

We followed the man on to the boats to the castle.

"There it is." Hermione said pointing at the castle.

I looked up in amazement. There was a majestic castle. The boats docked at the pier. We all filed off the boats and walked into the castle

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall." said an older lady.

"Aunt Minnie!" Harry exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and said "Hello Mr. Potter."

Harry blushed. Her eyes turned to me. I couldn't read her expression.

"Minerva, we're ready for them." A voice said.

"Oh, right."

We followed her in. I could hear Hermione talking to an Indian girl and telling her how they bewitched the ceiling to look like that. I knew that fact as well. We all reached the front of the Great Hall. There was an old hat and a stool. I knew that was the sorting hat.

"Hannah Abbott!"

A girl with blonde hair walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

A few more people went up. The first one in our group to be sorted was Matt.

"Gryffindor!"

Matt ran off to the Gryffindor table. A few more sortings went by.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione walked up to the stool.

"Ravenclaw!"

Hermione looked proud and ran to the Ravenclaw table. A few more sortings went by.

"Neville Longbottom!"

Neville walked up to the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

Neville looked quite shocked as he walked off to the Gryffindor table.

"Delaney Gladstone!"

I walked up to the stool and sat down.

_"Ahh, it's between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for you." The hat said._

_"I always thought I would be in Ravenclaw." I thought._

_"Honestly, you'd fit in any house except Slytherin."_

_"I think I'd like Hufflepuff."_

_"Better be Hufflepuff!"_

McGonagall looked a little shocked but happy as I walked off to the Hufflepuff table. Harry and Ron were both sorted into Gryffindor. So, I don't have any friends in my year but I'm sure I'll make new friends.

"Hi, I'm Justin Finch Fletchley." a boy with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Delaney Gladstone." I smiled.

"Are you a muggle born?" He asked me.

"I'm a half blood actually, my dad is a muggle but I know nothing about my mum how about you?"

"I'm a muggle born."

"I'm a halfblood" A girl with blonde hair exclaimed.

"As am I." A girl with red hair exclaimed.

"I'm Hannah." The blonde said.

"I'm Susan." The redhead said.

We continued talking.

"I'm Gabriel!" The prefect greeted cheerily.

He led us to the dormitory.

This is the Hufflepuff common room, boy dormitories up the stairs to the left, girls the same on the right."

He continued "Room assignments are posted on the wall."

I walked to the wall. I was rooming with Susan, Hannah and a girl named Megan. This should be fun. We got know each other. We finished unpacking and went to bed. The next day I got up and got dressed. I walked down to the Great Hall. The first class I had was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors.

"Hey Deej, do you know where the Transfiguration classroom is?"

"It's the first classroom on the right."

"Okay, thanks Deej."

"No problem."

I ran off towards the classroom. As I going to the classroom I ran into Matt and Neville.

"Are you guys lost?" I asked.

"Yes, do you know where the classroom is?" Matt asked.

I nodded and linked my arms with them and we ran towards the classroom. I noticed Harry was there. I sat next to Neville. Just as class started Ron ran in. D.J. has told me that McGonagall is a pretty strict teacher and rarely smiles because of that. I got one of those rare smiles from her when I transfigured a match. Class ended. I had History of Magic with the Slytherins now while everyone else had Charms with the Ravenclaws. The day continued. It was now my first potions lesson with the Ravenclaws. Neville had told me that the teacher scared him. He creeped me out and he hated Hermione from the get go.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, Hermione." I hated seeing my friend go through this.

Before she could respond the boys walked up to us.

"Hey guys."

"Hey boys."

"What's wrong, Mione." Matt asked.

"Snape hates me."

"If it helps, he hates me too." Harry said.

"Maybe because you're a bit of a know it all." Ron said.

We all turned to glare at him.

"Oops, sorry."

"I guess we can all agree that Snape is our least favorite teacher and Potions is our least favorite subject." Harry laughed.

We nodded in agreement. The day continued. About a month later I was sitting at the Gryffindor table when the owls had just dropped the mail.

"Neville's got a Remembrall." Dean said.

I remembered reading about those and said "The smoke turns red when you forget something."

The ball suddenly flamed red.

"The thing is I can't remember what I've forgotten"

I looked around Neville and said "Nev, you're not wearing your robe."

Neville face palmed.

"Don't worry mate, we'll go get it before class starts." Matt told him.

"Thanks."

We continued talking. The Gryffindors had their first flying lesson. I was walking with Susan when Matt ran up to me.

* * *

><p>Does McGonagall have a certain reason she she seems to pay a lot of attention to Delaney?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Matt."

"Hey Delaney."

"What's up?"

"Could you take this to Neville?" He asked handing me the Remembrall

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

I nodded and walked towards the hospital wing.

"Looking for Mr. Longbottom?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

I nodded.

"He's right over there."

I walked over to his bed.

"Hey Delaney."

"Hey Neville, here's your Remembrall."

"Thanks."

"No problem, so you broke your wrist?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, my broom went crazy and I fell."

I winced in sympathy. We continued talking and I left. As I was walking I ran into Harry. I noticed two men with him. They must be Sirius and Remus. Sirius looked freakishly like my "Uncle" Jesse. Remus had a disheveled look to him.

"Hey Delaney."

"Hey Harry."

"Did you take Neville back his Remembrall?"

I nodded.

"Sirius, this is Delaney." Harry introduced me.

"It's nice to meet you, Sirius."

"You too."

"And that's Remus." Harry said.

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"You too." He said looking at me. I noticed the same look that McGonagall had when I first saw her before the sorting.

"Well, it was nice meeting you I should get back to my common room."

"Bye, Delaney."

I waved goodbye and walked to my common room. It was now Halloween. I was walking back from Charms when I heard someone insulting Hermione. It was a female voice.

"I bet her friends just feel sorry for her, she's such a know it all."

Hermione rushed past me and I chased after her.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, hey Delaney." she said trying not to cry.

"You can cry, Hermione."

She started to cry into my shoulder. So being the loyal friend and Hufflepuff I am I stayed with her.

"It's getting close to dinner time we should go."

"I'm not really hungry, I'll just go up to the common room."

"Okay, I'll tell Matt."

"Thanks."

We walked out of the bathroom and went our separate ways.

"Hey Delaney." D.J said breaking away from her fourth year friends to walk with me.

"Hey Deej."

"Something wrong?"

"Someone made Hermione cry and I was comforting her."

"Poor Hermione."

"I know."

We reached the Great Hall I went to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Delaney." Harry greeted. Out of Neville's dorm mates I was closest with Harry.

"Hey Harry."

"Where's Hermione?" Matt asked.

"She's been crying this whole time but now she's going up to her common room."

"I believe my sister is the cause of Hermione's distress, I'm sorry." Parvati said.

"That means a lot, Parvati."

"Okay, you want to sit here since you're already here?" Harry offered.

"Sure." I said sitting next to Neville.

We started talking.

"Troll in the dungeon, thought you ought to know." Professor Quirrell said as he fainted and crumpled on the floor.

"Perfects lead your house to your dormitories." Dumbledore instructed.

We were lead to our dormitories. A Ravenclaw ended up getting hurt by the troll in the bathroom but she survived. It was now Harry's first Quidditch game. He was nervous. The game was against Slytherin. I sat in the stands next to Hermione and Neville. The game started. Lee Jordan was the commentator. He would make funny remarks but McGonagall would chide him for it.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom?" Hagrid said.

I looked up to see Harry's broom swerving side to side. I looked over at the Slytherin side and I saw Snape muttering something.

"Snape is cursing Harry's broom." Hermione said pointing it out.

"It sure looks that way."

"I'm going to go distract him."

"Okay."

Hermione left the Gryffindor stands and went over to the Slytherin side. A few minutes later I saw Snape's robe go up in flames. He broke eye contact with Harry's broom and put out the fire. I also noticed that Professor Quirrell had also been staring at Harry's broom but his eye contact was also broken when Snape's robe caught fire. That's interesting. Harry ended up on the ground. It didn't look like he caught the snitch.

"It looks like he's going to be sick." Hagrid said.

I looked over and it looked like he was going to throw up. I looked away.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch, Gryffindor has won!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed.

The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins grimaced in your face. We left the Quidditch pitch.

"I know you guys think its Snape that was cursing Harry's broom but I also saw Professor Quirrell staring at Harry's broom and muttering something."

"You did?"

"Yes, out of the two who's most likely to hurt Harry petty dislike aside?" I stated logically.

"That's a good point, even though we have no proof why Professor Quirrell would hurt Harry."

"I know."

"I've always wondered what's under his turban."

"You know it's always the quiet ones you least expect."

"True."

The day continued. It was now time for a family history project in History of Magic.

"Is that all you know about your family, Miss Glover?" Professor Binns asked.

"It's Gladstone sir and that's all I know about my family, my mum left when I was four."

"I guess that's fine."

I sat down. The term ended and it was time for the holidays. I opened a present it was a beautiful necklace.

"In the letter that your mum left she told me to give you this the Christmas you came back from Hogwarts like her mum did with her."

"It's beautiful."

My dad helped me put it on. It was now the start of the new term.

"Hey guys, how was your Christmas?" Hermione greeted us.

"Good, how was yours?"

"Good."

"I got my dad's invisibility cloak." Harry said.

"Oh, great you'll cause even more trouble when you're invisible." Hermione laughed.

The day continued. It was now right after Transfiguration McGonagall had asked me to stay back.

"That's an interesting necklace."

"Thanks, I got it for Christmas."

"You may go."

I left the room.

* * *

><p>Why was McGonagall interested in the necklace? Review with guesses Please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Everything okay?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, she just complimented my necklace."

Neville nodded. I started to get curious about the necklace so I had Hermione examine it.

"Did you notice anything interesting?"

"No."

I nodded as she handed me the necklace. I felt around the necklace again I felt some type of engraving.

"Did I miss something?"

I nodded and said "I think I found something."

"What?"

"It's some type of engraving but I can't read it."

"Let me see it."

I handed her the necklace.

"It says IR. Maybe a relation to Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Possibly but why would McGonagall be interested in it?"

Hermione nodded and said "I don't know."

The day continued. It was a few nights later I was walking with Neville when McGonagall came up to us.

"Please come to my office, Miss Gladstone." She told me.

"Sure." I hesitated looking at Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom can come too if he wants."

"You sure, Professor?"

"Positive Mr. Longbottom."

Neville and nodded and we followed her to her office. I noticed my dad was there as well. I don't think I was in trouble.

"Why are we here?" my dad asked.

"I have something to tell or rather show you." She said.

We nodded.

"Severus, here was kind enough to make an ancestry potion." She said holding a vile of potion.

I had never heard of that potion it must be really advanced.

"Your wand Miss Gladstone." She said.

I handed her my wand.

"Familia Revelio!" She exclaimed pointing the wand at an empty pot that was filled with the potion.

Since my wand made out of willow a wispy willow tree grew out of the pot. I saw my dad's side of the family. I saw my mum and a man I had never seen before above her and next to him was McGonagall but much younger.

"Just as I expected." She exclaimed.

I looked at the tree shocked. She was my grandmother.

"I knew my ex fiancée was a witch but I don't recall meeting you."

"On the contrary, Mr. Gladstone we met the day Delaney was born but you were obliviated since she was born at a wizarding hospital." She said.

"Ob-what?"

"Your memory was wiped dad."

My dad nodded.

"I expected this from the minute I saw you at the sorting. I was quite shocked that you weren't sorted into my house but I'm proud that you were sorted into Hufflepuff like my daughter."

"My mum was a Hufflepuff?"

She nodded and said "Yes, you didn't know that?"

"No, she left when I was four."

"Unfortunately, that runs in the family your great grandmother Isobel almost left your great grandfather Robert, I left your grandfather Dougal before he died and your mum left you."

I nodded soaking in all this new information.

"The one thing all these men had in common is that they were all muggles, I guess we have a weakness for muggle men."

I nodded again and asked "So, are the initials on the necklace my great grandmother's?"

McGonagall nodded and said "Yes, they are. This necklace has been passed down from mother to daughter for centuries. My mum gave it to me my first Christmas back from Hogwarts, I gave it to my daughter her first Christmas back from Hogwarts and your mum continued the tradition."

I nodded.

"When your grandfather died when your mum was about seven, I realized I couldn't raise her on my own so she moved in with my brother and his family. I didn't abandon her. She knew I was her mum and we grew closer when she came to Hogwarts. She was quite close with Pam Katsopolis and Alice Smith."

"Did you say Katsopolis?"

"Yes."

"That's my best friend's ex-wife's name, but of course her married name is Tanner."

"So, that's Miss Tanner's mum?"

We nodded.

"My mum knew your daughter?" Neville asked timidly.

McGonagall nodded.

"And despite the two year age difference all three of them were close with Lily Evans."

"Harry's mum?"

McGonagall nodded and said "It's getting late, you should get back to your common rooms."

"Okay."

"Severus, please escort my granddaughter to her common room. While I escort Mr. Longbottom to his common room."

Snape begrudgingly agreed.

"And Mr. Gladstone you can call me Minerva."

My dad nodded and flooed back home.

"And Miss Gladstone, don't think this revelation will make me go easier on you in class."

"I wouldn't expect anything less professor."

Neville and I were escorted back to our common rooms. The next morning I woke up and changed into my uniform. Neville met me outside my common room.

"Morning."

"Morning Nev."

"So, how are you processing this?"

"I went from not knowing anything about my mum's side of the family and now I have a grandmother who I see every day. I rarely see my dad's parents since they are divorced. My grandpa doesn't quite get along with my dad and he's busy with work. My grandma is also quite busy with work."

Neville nodded and said "You know I'm here for you, I may not know what you're going through but none the less I'm here for you."

"You're the best Neville." I smiled at my best friend.

He blushed and said "I wonder why she allowed me to come last it was more of a family thing."

"She probably figured I would feel more comfortable with you there."

Neville nodded and asked "Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"I kind of like that it's our little secret."

"Okay."

We reached the Great Hall and parted ways. The day continued. Nicholas Flamel was the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone. That's what the dog we had ran into was protecting.

"We have to go check the third floor corridor and see if Snape has tried to get past Fluffy yet." Harry said.

"What if he's there when we get there? How are we supposed to stop him?" I asked.

"We have to go right now and try to get the stone before he can."

"What if we run into him?" I asked.

"We have to get the invisibility cloak. It will make it a lot easier to sneak around." Ron said.

"What could six students possibly do against a teacher?" Hermione yelled.

"You two relax. We will stay under the invisibility cloak until we know that Snape isn't around." Ron said.

"Don't you think this is a little crazy? We should go get McGonagall and bring her to the third floor. Make her see that someone is trying to steal the stone. She can do something. We'll just end up getting ourselves killed." Hermione ranted and I nodded in agreement.

"Then don't come. We have to do something now. We can't wait. We have to do whatever we can to stop Snape from getting that stone to Voldemort. If you're too chicken then go back to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms and hide under your covers." Ron said.

"We're not scared, I just think we are acting irrationally. We should get someone who knows what they're doing!" Hermione yelled back at Ron.

"We're going so meet us outside the Gryffindor common room or don't. It's your choice." Harry said as he walked up the stairs.

Ron followed after Harry and Matt hesitated but went with them as well. He turned and looked at us as she walked away. We watched them walk up the stairs until they were out of our sight. Hermione began pacing and talking to himself. I started to do the same.

"This is ridiculous. They are gonna get themselves killed." Hermione said running her hand through her hair.

"That's my fellow Gryffindors for you." Neville laughed.

"What do you think?"

"I say we go."

"You're turning into one of them." Hermione laughed.

"Well, I was a hat stall between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I figured it would be Ravenclaw."

Neville and I shared a knowing look. Technically I was a hat stall between Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"Let's go before I change my mind." Hermione said as she took off up the stairs to join our friends in their ridiculous plan. Neville and I chased after her. The five of us went through the trapdoor. The first challenge besides getting past Fluffy was Devil's Snare.

"Just relax, it won't tighten around you." Hermione said.

"How am I supposed to relax?"

"Just relax, Ronald."

This was Neville's strength so we let him handle it. Next were the keys that were charmed by Flitwick which was my best subject and Harry had to fly up to grab the key. Next was Hermione's turn to shine this was Snape's puzzle. Lastly was a chess set that I'm positive that my grandma charmed this. Ron was particularly good at chess. He sacrificed himself. Harry told the rest of us that he could go without us. Hermione threw her arms him in a hug. We had to take Ron to the hospital wing. We got our minor injuries treated as well. Harry defeated You Know Who once again. The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin colors since they had unfortunately won the House Cup.

"In the wake of recent events there are some last minute points to award to Ron Wealsey for the best game of Wizard's chess we've ever seen 60 points, to Harry Potter 70 points. Matt Camden and Neville Longbottom get 20 points each. Ravenclaw also gets 40 points from Hermione Granger."

I didn't really need the points but it would be nice to be recognized just a little.

"And 20 points for Delaney Gladstone for being a loyal friend." McGonagall spoke out giving me a small smile from the staff table.

I think most people were shocked about the smile than the points. Gryffindor won the house cup. It was now time to go home. I thought Hermione would ask me about McGonagall but she didn't because I saw her wondering about why she gave me that smile at the feast. We reached Kings Cross and met up with my dad first.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey sweetie."

"These are my friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Matt Camden."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Uncle." Danny and "Uncle" Jesse joined us with D.J, Kimmy, Stephanie and Michelle. I introduced them to everyone. Harry looked at "Uncle" Jesse strangely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"You look freakishly like my godfather Sirius." He said.

"I noticed that too Harry." I told him.

Next to join us, were Sirius and Remus. "Uncle" Jesse was staring at Sirius.

"Hey pup, how was the rest of your school year?"

"Good, you remember Delaney but this is Hermione Granger and Matt Camden." Harry introduced them.

"Nice to meet you."

"Sirius I think you have a twin." Remus laughed.

"What?" Sirius asked turning to look at "Uncle" Jesse.

"This is insane." Uncle Jesse said.

"I'd say mate."

Alice joined us with a man and an older woman. I deduced that they were his dad and gran. He introduced Matt and Hermione and reintroduced me to his mum and introduced me to his dad and gran. He didn't introduce Harry and Ron since they already knew who they were. Next to join us was a brood of redheads obviously Ron's family.

"Who are your new friends, Ronald?"

"This is Matt Camden, Delaney Gladstone and Hermione Granger."

"I don't recognize any of those names." His dad said.

"Matt and I are muggle borns, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"I'm a halfblood but I was raised muggle."

"You can call me Molly dears."

"And call me Arthur."

We nodded. I noticed Ron's sister Ginny staring at Harry. Last to join us were Matt's parents and his younger siblings Mary who is ten, Lucy who is eight, Simon who is six and Ruthie who is about a year old. Matt introduced us to them.

"Did you say your last name is Camden?"

"Yes, why?" Eric, Matt's father asked.

"Did you preside over the wedding of Harry's parents in 1978?"

"What were their names?"

"James and Lily Potter née Evans."

Eric nodded and said "Yes, that was one of my first weddings."

"I thought so." Sirius said.

We were all welcomed over each other's houses over the summer. It was now my birthday. I thought it would be less weird to have McGonagall over the Weasleys since they were friends with her.

"This is for you, Delaney."

"Thanks."

"Since when do professors give their students gifts?" Ron blurted.

I opened the box it was a book.

"You got my love of reading and this was favorite book when I was your age."

I looked down at the book it was a copy of "A Tale of Two Cities." By Charles Dickens.

"Thank you." I said giving her hug.

"We missed something here, didn't we?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain Miss Gladstone is my granddaughter." McGonagall said proudly.

Everyone except Neville, his mum, Molly and Remus looked gob smacked. Neville already knew this. I knew his mum was friends with my mum. I don't know why Molly and Remus don't look surprised though.

"So, this is Shirley's daughter?" Molly asked.

"You knew my mum?"

"Yes, she was quite friendly with my brothers Fabian and Gideon, I think she even dated one of them briefly as well so she would come over quite often." Molly said.

I nodded.

"So, this is the same Shirley McGregor that Remus fancied in our third year?" Sirius teased causing Remus to blush.

"You fancied my mum?" I asked.

"Yes, I did despite the fact that she was two years older." He said.

I nodded.

"I figured it out right as you two boarded the train." Alice started and continued "Neville knows about this as well."

"Yes, he was there when I found out probably because she knew I feel more comfortable with him there."

"Exactly." McGonagall said.

"So, that's what the smile was about at the feast." Hermione said.

I nodded and said "I know you've been dying to know that."

She nodded. The day continued. We went to Diagon Alley to get our books.

"Well, what do we have here two groups of mudbloods, three sets of blood traitors and four half-bloods." A sneering voice said.

"You dare to insult my children in front of me!" Annie, Matt's mum exclaimed.

"Oh, a muggle housewife, I'm so scared."

"Leave us alone, Lucius!" Sirius barked.

Before he left he slipped a book into Ginny's cauldron.

"May I see the book, Ginny?" I asked.

She shrugged and said "Sure."

I took the book out of her cauldron and looked at it. It looked like a regular diary. I knew the Malfoy's hated the Weasleys so I knew there had to be something weird about it.

"Can I have it back?" Ginny asked.

I deposited it back in her cauldron. We finished buying our books and went to get ice cream also meeting up with my grandma. It was now time to board the train.


	6. Chapter 6

D.J had gotten prefect. Ginny and a blonde girl sat in our compartment.

"This is Luna Lovegood." She introduced us to the girl.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked.

"No, why?"

"He's not anywhere on the train and Hermione's worried."

"I wonder where he could be."

We shrugged. It turns out that Harry had problems getting through the barrier but he met us in the Great Hall. I sat next to Justin.

"Hey Delaney." he greeted.

"Hey Justin."

The sorting started.

"Luna Lovegood!" McGonagall yelled.

Luna walked up to the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted.

Luna beamed and ran off towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Ginny Weasley!"

"Another Weasley, Gryffindor!" the hat screamed.

Ginny ran over to the Gryffindor table. The next day lessons started. We had a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher named Professor Lockhart. A lot of girls had a crush on him including Hermione, but I didn't. The first day of class Professor Lockhart let out some Cornish Pixies. He left Matt, Ron, Harry, Neville and I to put them back into their cage. I helped get a few of the Cornish Pixies in the cage but for the most part, I let the others handle the rest of the Cornish Pixies. After that we had Herbology. I saw Justin talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione since he was partnered with them. I was partnered with Seamus, Dean and Neville. The conversation ended when we had to put on our earmuffs to repot Mandrakes. Poor Neville fainted even though he had his earmuffs on. On Halloween, I was walking with everyone when I stepped in puddle of water. Where could that be coming from?

"Look at that." Hermione said

Harry, Ron and I looked up to see Miss Norris, Filch's cat petrified.

"Are those spiders?" Ron asked he was deathly afraid of spiders.

"Yes"

"What does that say?" I asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware" Hermione said.

McGonagall arrived and she visibly paled. I had never seen her so distraught. The professors showed up too. A few days later there was a rumor that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin a lot of my Hufflepuff friends believed it. But I knew Harry well enough so I refused to believe it. It was now time for Dueling Club. Lockhart originally started off with Justin and Neville but Snape dismissed it because he thought Neville had no talent. Don't you dare say that about my friend. He chose Harry and Malfoy instead. They dueled of a bit until Malfoy cast a spell that conjured a snake. I was about to faint at the sight of it I had been afraid of snakes since I was about eight. Neville wrapped his arm around me in comfort and I instantly relaxed. The snake was about to attack Justin but Harry told it not to. That's curious. I'm sure I've read about a few people who could talk to snakes but I forgot what the term is called. I was in the common room with D.J despite being a fifth year she would always hang out with me before she did her rounds with her partner.

"Alright, what happened tonight confirms Potter is the Heir of Slytherin." Justin said.

"I don't think Harry is the Heir of Slytherin." I said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"One of his best friends is a muggle born he wouldn't hurt muggle borns or anyone for that matter." I said glaring pointedly at Justin trying to keep my cool.

"I still think he is!"

"He actually saved your life, Justin if it wasn't for him that snake would've attacked you!" I yelled.

"He's a Parslemouth, that's the mark of a dark wizard."

"I'll admit that was curious but he's not a dark wizard or the Heir of Slytherin!" I yelled stamping my foot.

"If this escalates anymore I'll have to take points away." D.J said.

"You're lucky you have a prefect on your side." Justin snarled as he walked away.

My fellow Hufflepuff second years followed him. The day continued. It was a couple days later. I caught up with Harry in the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Delaney."

"So, I've been hearing these rumors."

"That I'm the Heir of Slytherin right?"

"Yes."

"I'm not the Heir of Slytherin."

"A lot of my housemates believe you are except me."

"I should expect that from you."

"Who do you think is the Heir of Slytherin?"

"It's kind of obvious who I think it is,"

"Malfoy right?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed.

He laughed and we parted ways. I decided to stay for Christmas since Hermione, Harry and Ron were staying to brew the Polyjuice potion so they could question Malfoy as Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode. It worked for Harry and Ron but Hermione wasn't so lucky she had gotten a cat hair instead of Millicent's hair. She had to stay in the hospital wing for a few days. It turns out Malfoy wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. Who was then? The term started after Christmas. Neville was back so I could hang out with him. I was walking with Hermione from the library we were being careful so we didn't run into the basilisk but that didn't turn out well Hermione was petrified. I walked with Professor McGonagall to find Harry, Neville and Matt.

"Hermione." Harry gasped.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"She was petrified by the basilisk." I told them.

"Were you there?"

"Yes."

The day continued. I couldn't get the basilisk out of my head. It was so creepy. I started having nightmares about the basilisk. I had been falling asleep in class as well and I knew Neville was worried. McGonagall asked me and Neville to stay back.

"Is everything fine, Delaney?" She asked.

"I'm fine, grandma." I insisted.

"We both know you're not." Neville said giving me a knowing look.

"I've been getting reports that you've been falling asleep in other classes as well."

I sighed and said "I haven't been able to sleep well."

"Worried about Ms. Granger?" She asked.

"Something like that."

"Or have you been having nightmares about the basilisk?" Neville asked knowingly.

"Nightmares." I said.

"You only get nightmares when it comes to snakes." Neville said.

I nodded.

"So, the basilisk is a snake?"

I nodded and said "And Harry can understand it."

"So, Mr. Potter is a parselmouth?" She asked.

I nodded again.

"The question now is where Mr. Potter got the ability to converse with snakes."

I nodded and said "This has also been bothering me since we went to "Flourish and Blotts"."

"It's something about that diary?" Neville asked.

"What diary?" McGonagall asked.

"Lucius Malfoy gave it to Ginny but I feel like it's suspicious."

"Does Miss Weasley still have the diary?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm not quite sure, maybe." Neville said.

McGonagall nodded and let us go. It turned out that Ginny didn't have the diary. Harry has it now. We were back in McGonagall's office.

"How long have you had the diary, Mr. Potter?"

"A bit."

McGonagall thumbed through the diary but it was blank again.

"I've written it once and it took me back in time."

"To when?"

"Tom Riddle's fifth year. He told me that he framed Hagrid for the opening of the chamber the first time."

"This is Tom Riddle's diary?" McGonagall asked.

Harry nodded.

"You're a parselmouth, Harry." I said.

"I'm a what?"

"You can talk to snakes."

"How did Harry get this ability?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Black."

"The basilisk is a snake as well."

"Miss Weasley is in horrible danger."

"I should've listened to Dobby." Harry said.

"Dobby?"

"A house elf he visited me at my house during the summer."

"Who's house elf?"

"I'm not sure."

My mind was racing as I put the pieces together and said "That's probably why you couldn't get through the barrier."

"And why that rogue bludger almost killed you." Remus said.

"Do you think Dobby could work for the Malfoy's?" I asked.

"I'm not about to ask Malfoy if that's his house elf." Harry said.

I nodded. The day continued. It was now a few days later I saw Ginny looking frantically around for the diary.

"Delaney, have you seen the diary I always carry?" She asked.

"Yes, McGonagall has it."

"How does McGonagall have it?"

"Harry gave it to her."

She did the last thing I expected her to do she broke down into tears. I knew she wasn't much of a crier. I led her to a bench.

"I had no idea this would happen it's that bloody diary I just wanted someone to talk to that would listen and Tom Riddle was there."

"You want me to take you to McGonagall?"

"She'll expel me, I just know it." She insisted.

I led her to McGonagall's office this is the second time I've been to her office this week.

"Yes?" She asked opening her door.

"Ginny has something to tell you."

She nodded and I escorted a still sobbing Ginny into her office. Ginny told McGonagall everything.

"I insist you expel me Professor, I hurt lots of people including one of my friends."

"This was just an accident, Miss Weasley you had no idea this would happen."

"But still."

"How about you get homeschooled for your next school year." McGonagall suggested.

"I guess that works."

McGonagall nodded and excused us. Harry still had to go down to the chamber and kill the basilisk. Good we were rid that wretched thing. Hagrid had been put in Azkaban a few months ago because they thought he was the one who released the monster. We were at the feast.

"I have some announcements" Dumbledore said.

"Please welcome back, Hagrid."

Hagrid stormed in "Sorry, I'm late some bloody bird Errol delivered my release papers."

Ron was blushing since that was one of his family's owls. Hagrid stopped next to us. Harry got up and gave him a hug. Hagrid sat down at the staff table.

"Thanks to Professor Sprout and the Mandrakes everyone has been unpetrified."

The door burst open and Hermione ran straight towards the Gryffindor table. She threw her arms around Harry.

"You guys figured it out."

"That was thanks to Delaney, she took the spot as the brains."

"Well, look at who her grandma is."

"In wake of recent events all exams have been cancelled."

Everyone cheered but Hermione wasn't so happy. I was okay with it I had studied for all the exams but it was nice to have a break. It was finally summer. By the time I knew it was my birthday again. We were having my party over the Weasley's again for the same reason we did last year.

"I noticed you didn't bring a pet to school and I know you like cats so here's your gift." McGonagall said.

"Thanks grandma."

In the carrier was a pure white kitten with blue eyes. It was so cute. I took it out and put it on my lap and it fell limp.

"How long have you known that you were related to McGonagall?" D.J asked.

"Since first year."

She nodded. I'm sure that my dad had already told "Uncle" Danny and Uncle Jesse. I named my cat Edelweiss or Edel for short. It was now time to board the train. Matt's sister Mary was starting this year as was Stephanie it's too bad that Ginny is being homeschooled this year they got along pretty well since they were all sporty tomboys. Remus was going to be our Defense teacher this year.


	8. Chapter 8

"Since Harry trusts you, I do too."

"Thanks."

He took a deep breath and said "I'm a werewolf."

Hermione and I shared a look. We reached the school and the two first years separated from us. We went to the castle. It was now time for the sorting.

"Mary Camden!" McGonagall yelled.

Mary walked up to the hat.

"Slytherin!"

McGonagall looked shocked there weren't many muggle borns in Slytherin. There was no warm welcome from the Slytherin table as she walked over.

"Stephanie Tanner."

She ran up to the hat and jammed it on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

I didn't find that surprising at all. D.J clapped for her younger sister. The sorting continued. We had some new Hufflepuffs. The day continued. Lessons started. The trio and I were taking Divination this year. I found it interesting but Hermione didn't. The day continued. Whenever Remus missed class Snape would take over so we would have to deal with him in two classes. It was soon the holidays. We were at Harry's house.

"What exactly is a patronus?" Hermione asked.

"It's a guardian and we also use them to communicate." Remus answered her.

"Hmm, interesting I would like to learn how to cast one." She said.

"They're quite difficult it might take a long time."

"I'm willing to work at it."

"It's holiday break!" Ron whined.

"You don't have to learn, Ron."

We worked at it hard over the few weeks of vacation.

"Let the memory fill you up!" he instructed.

I thought of a memory and let it fill me up.

"On the count of three."

"1, 2, 3!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

A beautiful white stag flew out of Harry's wand. An otter flew out of Hermione's wand and a Jack Russell terrier flew out of Ron's wand. A white fluffy cat similar to Edelweiss flew out of my wand. An elephant also flew out of Neville's wand. The day continued. We had a normal rest of the year which was nice. The school year ended. Harry got his scar looked at. It had dark magic in it so he had the dark magic removed. So maybe trouble will stop following him. Everyone was going to the Quidditch World Cup. It was going fine until we were interrupted by death eaters. Like always, Neville protected me and Harry protected Hermione. We boarded the train and reached Hogwarts. The sorting went off without a hitch.

"I have an announcement we have a new addition to the faculty."

Suddenly the door burst open and someone limped in.

"Please welcome Professor Moody as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

I looked at him. He creeped me out even more than Snape. And that's saying something. We finished eating at the feast and to our dormitories. I had one new roommate and one I had last year. We received our timetables the next day. We had Herbology first period. Neville and I had Transfiguration while Hermione had History of Magic. The day continued. We now had our Defense against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Moody.

"So, can anyone tell me about the Unforgivable Curses?"

Susan answered the question right. Professor Moody took out the spider form the cage on his desk and enlarged it.

"What is one of them?"

"My dad did tell me about one the Imperius curse." Ron said.

"Imperio!"

That caused the spider to do whatever Professor Moody wanted it to do.

"What others?"

I raised my hand hesitantly.

"Ahh, Gladstone isn't it, you have a penchant for Charms I hear." He said.

"Yes sir, but there's the Cruciatus curse." I said.

He cast the spell on the spider and I have no idea why I reacted the way I did.


	9. Chapter 9

"Delaney, you okay?" Neville asked.

"Yeah." I said distractedly.

"You want me to take you to McGonagall?"

I nodded numbly as he led me towards my grandmother's office.

"Hello Mr. Longbottom, hello Delaney."

"Hello professor, can we come in?"

She nodded and Neville led me in her office.

"What's wrong, Delaney?" She asked.

"We just got out of our first lesson with Moody and he demonstrated the Unforgivables on a spider." I answered slightly cringing.

"Those are horrid curses, who in their right mind would teach those."

"I answered the question about the Cruciatus curse I knew about from my reading." I said leaning towards Neville and he wrapped me in a hug. I instantly relaxed in his arms.

"Then she almost fainted at the sight of the spider being tortured." Neville said as I flinched once more in his arms.

"Oh, my we'll find out why you reacted that way and why he actually has the gall to teach those spells."

I nodded still in Neville's arms. She excused us.

"You want me to stay with you for a bit?" Neville asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, Nev." I smiled at my best friend.

He nodded and said "You know where to find me if you need me."

I nodded and he pulled me into a hug again. He kissed my forehead sweetly as we separated and walked to our common rooms.

McGonagall's POV

I researched and researched but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why my granddaughter reacted that way. I was still researching when Albus walked in with Pomona following him.

"Still doing research?" Albus asked.

"Yes, and I still haven't figured out why my granddaughter reacted that way."

"Granddaughter, I wasn't aware you had any relatives Minerva." Pomona said. The only people that knew that Delaney was my granddaughter were Albus and Severus.

"You know Miss Gladstone?" I asked.

"Yes, she's one of my favorite students always so polite."

I smiled proudly and said "She's my granddaughter."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I notice she's quite close with Mr. Longbottom as well."

"They've been attached at the hip since their first year just like Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger."

"How long have you known that she's your granddaughter?"

"Since before the sorting."

"She knows she's related to you?"

"Yes."

"Ladies, you can discuss this later I have something to tell or rather show Minerva." Albus said impatiently.

"What do you have to show me, Albus?"

"I've had some of my muggle contacts also do some research on Shirley and they gave me this." Albus said handing me a copy of a muggle newspaper with my Shirley's picture on the front page. The headline said:

**Jane Doe still not identified.**

**_8 December 1986_**

"How could she not be identified?" I asked.

"She didn't have any identification on her and she didn't remember who she was." Albus said.

"What caused her not to remember who she was?" I asked.

"My guess is one Cruciatus too many." Albus said.

"That's the curse that Delaney reacted to in Moody's class but this was after Shirley left."

"Maybe she has some sort of connection with her mum." Pomona said.

"That could be it."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"I can't believe Shirley has been stuck in a bloody muggle hospital for eight years and I'm barely finding out now." I said.

"It's not your fault, Min." Pomona said

At least we finally know where my daughter is.

Neville's POV

I was eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Delaney had opted to sit at the Hufflepuff table today. I casually looked over and she was happily chatting with her friends. She turned and smiled at me. My stomach did a flip flop. I have no idea why. Who am I kidding I'm head over heels for that girl.

"Please come to my office, Delaney and of course Mr. Longbottom." McGonagall said.

"Okay come on, Nev."

We followed McGonagall to her office. I noticed Delaney's dad was there and my mum was there too.

"I have something to show all of you." McGonagall said producing a copy of a muggle paper and handing it to Delaney.

"Mum." Delaney said.

"Shirley." Mr. Gladstone and my mum chorused.

I looked at the picture. I'm so used to pictures moving its weird when they don't. Delaney looked a lot like her mum.

"She's been stuck in a muggle hospital for eight years."

"And we're only finding out now." Her dad said.

"I know I feel guilty for not finding out sooner." McGonagall said.

"It's not your fault, grandma." Delaney smiled at McGonagall.

"Professor Sprout said the same thing."

"What caused her to be in the muggle hospital for eight years?" my mum asked.

"We suspect that she was subjected to one Cruciatus curse too many since she doesn't remember who she is and that's bound to happen."

"The same spell I reacted to in Moody's class but this is dated after my mum left." Delaney said.

"We also think you have some type of connection with your mum but we don't know what kind."

"Now that you mention it, I remember that night you crawled into bed to sleep with me." Delaney's dad said.

McGonagall excused us.

Delaney's POV

It was now the day before Halloween.

"We're hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy."

The girls walked in dramatically. I saw Ron looking at their behinds, typical.

"Please welcome the lads of Durmstrang."

The guys walked in banging their staffs.

"Blimey, it's him," Ron said turning around.

Him referring to Victor Krum. He was the seeker for the Bulgarian team. Fred and George tried to put their names in the Goblet of Fire but they turned old for a while. It was now a few weeks later and time to choose the champions from the Goblet of Fire.


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore said.

A petite blonde girl got up from the Beauxbottoms table which was the Ravenclaw table.

"Mr. Viktor Krum."

He stood up from the Durmstang table which was the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory."

Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table. Unexpectedly another piece of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire.

"Mr. Harry Potter."

That's weird no one under the age of seventeen could enter the tournament. Harry stood up. Hermione pushed him towards the Goblet hesitantly. Sirius and Remus looked shocked.

"How in the world did my godson get entered into this bloody tournament!" Sirius bellowed.

"I don't know, Mr. Black." Dumbledore said.

"Maybe this has something to do with, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." McGonagall suggested.

"Why would Moody enter my godson into a tournament like this?"

"Alastor is our old friend, I don't think he would do this."

"Maybe it's not really Moody, Albus." Remus and McGonagall said in unison.

"Are you saying someone is using Polyjuice potion?"

"Severus has been missing the ingredients from his personal cupboard." McGonagall said.

They called in Moody. They questioned him under the truth serum.

"Are you actually Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

"Who are you?"

Before he could respond the Polyjuice potion started to wear off and his features started to change.

"Barty Crouch Junior."

"Ahh, Harry come closer and Delaney you're just as beautiful as your mum it's a shame I tortured her into insanity." He said. Harry and I stood frozen to the spot.

"How dare you mention Shirley in front of her!" my grandma yelled at him fiercely.

"Don't you dare touch Harry!" Sirius yelled just as fiercely.

"Take him away." McGonagall commanded some aurors.

"So, my godson was entered into this tournament because a bloody death eater put his name in."

"Does this mean I don't have to compete?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sadly, it's an iron clad contract."

"I don't want to compete can't someone compete for me?"

Dumbledore shook his head. We found the real Alastor Moody. He wasn't in the condition to teach so Snape had to take the spot.

Neville's POV

It was now right after McGonagall taught us how to dance for the Yule Ball. I was still teaching myself to dance though. I was having tea with her in her office. This was a normal occurrence.

"Thanks for being there for my granddaughter over the years."

"It wasn't a problem, professor." I told her. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Speaking of my granddaughter, she's growing into a beautiful young lady isn't she?"

I blushed and stammered "Yes, I mean maybe."

"It's evident by that blush that you agree."

"I've fancied her for about a year now but you think I'm good enough for her, professor."

"I had a feeling you'd feel that way."

"You did?"

She nodded.

"I mean she's one of the brightest in our year besides Hermione and I'm only good at Herbology." I sighed.

"Win her over with what you know best."

I nodded and we finished our tea. I walked out of her office my confidence soaring for once. I ran to find Delaney before I lost the Gryffindor courage.

Delaney's POV

I was chatting with Hannah and Susan when I felt someone take my hand. I turned to see Neville smiling at me.

"Mind if I borrow Delaney for a bit?" Neville asked.

"Sure."

"I guess I'll you two later." I said.

"Okay."

Neville led me away and suddenly he broke into a run. We ran towards the greenhouses.

"Nev, I've never seen this side of you but I like it." I smiled at him.

"I have something to give and ask you." He said.

I nodded.

"These are for you." He said handing me a bouquet of Edelweiss and Christmas roses.

"They're beautiful, but where did you get the seeds for the Edelweiss they're only available in Alpine countries?"

"I have some family there so they sent me them for my birthday."

"Okay, didn't you have something to ask me?"

"Forget I said anything." He said shuffling his feet.

"Nev, you can ask or tell me anything you know that." I said taking his hand in mine.

He sighed and asked "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Now that wasn't so hard was it, I would love to, Nev."

It looked like a weight lifted off his shoulders.

I nodded and said "Thanks for the flowers again, I have to go meet Harry and Hermione."

"Okay."

I kissed his cheek and started to run to the Great Hall.

"Does someone have a secret admirer?" Hermione asked.

"Far from secret, the flowers are from Neville." I said sitting down next to her.

"Does he have any more flowers, I'll probably need them to ask my date to the ball." Ron said.

"I'm pretty sure you're out of luck, Ron the flowers are rare muggle flowers called Edelweiss."

"Like your cat?"

I nodded as I heard a soft meow next to me I turned to see Edelweiss. I leaned down and picked her up.

"I've been telling him to ask you for ages." Harry said.

"Can we change the subject?" Hermione asked tersely.

"Okay."

We changed the subject. I'm curious to know why Hermione reacted that way.

"Hermione, you seemed a bit jealous that I was going to the ball."

"I'm not jealous of who you're going with its just the fact that the guy who I wanted to ask me hasn't gotten up the courage to ask me."

"And who's that?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Harry." She blushed.

"I thought so, you could ask him." I suggested.

"Would you have asked Neville if he didn't ask you?"

I shrugged and said "Maybe."

"How should I ask him?"

"Win him over with what you know best."

"Books are what I know best."

"We'll figure out a way to ask him."

She nodded. We figured out a way to ask Harry to the ball. He said yes. The four of us went dress shopping. Susan was going with Ron. Ginny was going with Matt. George had asked Kimmy. D.J was going with her boyfriend Steve who had graduated last year. Susan chose a blue dress. Ginny chose a scarlet dress. Hermione chose a periwinkle dress. I chose a yellow dress with black trim. It was now time for the ball. The four of us were getting ready together.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm quite nervous." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I think I know why since I'm nervous as well." I said.

"I'm lost." Ginny said.

"Neither one of our dates have seen us so dressed up before." I said.

"Exactly."

"You should do it more often you look beautiful." Ginny said.

"It takes so much time." Hermione said.

I nodded in agreement. Ginny shrugged. Susan and Ginny walked down the stairs first to meet up with their dates.

"You notice anything that I'm missing?" I asked.

Hermione looked at me and said "You're not wearing your glasses tonight."

"Yeah, my grandma taught me a spell to fix my eyesight for a few days."

"Like muggle contacts."

"Exactly." I nodded.

"Maybe I should mention that spell to Harry."

I shrugged. We finished getting ready and walked down the stairs. Both Neville and Harry had identical looks on their faces.

"You look beautiful, Mione." Harry said.

Hermione blushed Gryffindor red.

"You look beautiful, Delaney." Neville smiled at me.

I blushed.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger you have to go in first." McGonagall instructed.

"Okay, Professor."

"My Delaney, you look quite pretty tonight."

"Thanks, grandma." I smiled slipping my hand into crook of Neville's arm.

"Right this way, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall said.

Harry and Hermione followed McGonagall.

"How long have you known that McGonagall's your grandma?" Susan asked.

"First year."

She nodded. Harry and Hermione walked in first and danced first. Neville may have gotten the courage to ask me to the ball but he's still too nervous to ask me to dance. It's kind of cute.

"Are we going to dance?" I asked.

"I mean if you want."

"It's a ball, you're supposed to dance."

He blushed cutely and said "Okay, let's dance."

I smiled encouragingly at him as he took my hand. We started to dance. I could see my grandma smiling at us. I also noticed Remus smiling at us. I think seeing Neville and I together reminds him of my mum and him.

"Nev, you're a great dancer." I said.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I kind of practiced non stop."

"That's cool, did you keep everyone up." I teased.

"I actually used a silencing charm that you taught me." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm honored."

The dance continued. Neville was now walking me back to the Hufflepuff common room.

"I had a great time, tonight." I smiled.

"I did too."

We continued walking to the common room in a comfortable silence.

"Well here's my stop." I said.

Neville and I shared a quick embrace and he kissed my forehead. I walked in the common room humming merrily. It was a couple days later I was still on cloud nine from the dance. I was in the common room when my year mate Luca Andersen came up to me.

"Delaney, do you have a minute?" He asked.

"Sure."

"You remember that game of truth or dare we played black in third year."

"Yes."

"We were dared to kiss each other."

I nodded I had honestly forgotten about the kiss until now. Even if it was my first kiss.

"After that kiss, I kind of developed feelings for you."

"I don't know what to say." I said fiddling with my glasses nervously.

"You don't have to say anything, I know your heart belongs to Longbottom."

I blushed.

"I kinda of thought you would deny it but it's evident by the blush on your face."

"I've fancied him since the summer."

"Have you told him?"

"I've dropped hints but he hasn't picked up on them."

"What kind of hints?"

"First and foremost naming my cat after a flower when he's good at Herbology."

"I thought you got the name from the muggle movie "The Sound of Music." he asked. He knew about movies because he was the son of two muggle borns.

"That's where I got the idea but when I remembered it was a flower I thought it would be perfect."

He nodded and said "So, what are you waiting for go tell him how you feel."

"Luca, you're a great guy I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course, you owe me." He laughed.

"Whatever you say, Andersen." I replied getting up and walking out of the common room.

I wonder where Neville could be. The Gryffindor common room, greenhouses, the Great Hall or maybe the library helping Harry figure out how to breath underwater for the next task. On my way to find Neville I found Edelweiss. My cat not the flower. Speaking of the flowers I need to water them when I get back to my dorm. I found him in the library with Harry. I put down Edelweiss and she strode over to Neville and started to walk around his legs. A few minutes later I walked over.

"Hey Nev." I smiled.

"Hey Laney, I thought you were close since Edelweiss was here."

"So, have you boys figured out a way for Harry to breath underwater?" I asked sitting down next to Neville.

"Yes, Neville suggested that I use Gillyweed."

I nodded and said "That's a good idea."

"Except it's not a plant that you usually find in gardens." Neville said.

"Ooh, that's not good. How are you going to get it?"

"Snape has some but we would have to steal from him."

"Or I could ask him, I think he's a bit afraid of my grandma so he might be afraid to say no to me."

"He will know you're helping me though and he hates me."

"If that doesn't work I could have my grandma ask him and there's no saying no to my grandma."

"I think it will work, thanks."

"No problem."

"I shall leave you two alone." Harry said.

"Okay."

Harry left.

"Delaney?"

"Yes."

"I realized I forgot something after the ball."

"And what's that?"

"I can't tell you here."

"Okay."

He got up and held out his hand for me to grab. I took his hand and we walked out of the library. We casually walked through the corridors and out to the courtyard. It was empty. He suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"Delaney, I've fancied you for almost a year now."

I smiled at him and said "I've been dropping hints that I've fancied you for a while."

"You have?"

"All starting with the name of my cat even though I've had her for a while."

"So, you do actually like me like that?"

I nodded. "I don't go on dates with someone I don't like."

He chuckled. "I know but, who would like a guy like me?"

"I do." I said, and pulled him in for our first kiss. The kiss was just a peck, but yet it was passionate.

"So, Delaney will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Nev." I smiled.

He gave me another kiss and said "You're wearing your glasses again. I like you better in glasses actually but that's just me."

"Thanks for your input but I also love wearing my glasses."

He nodded.

"So, we better get to the Great Hall it's almost time for dinner."

"Okay."

We walked to the Great Hall. It was steadily filling up. I saw my grandma and Professor Sprout talking at the staff table. Neville walked me to the Hufflepuff table and kissed my cheek. I saw my grandma looking at us she was smiling. The day continued. It was about a week before the second task. I had finally gotten up the courage to ask Snape for the Gillyweed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Professor?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Gladstone?"

"Do you have some Gillyweed I can borrow?" I asked boldly.

"Gillyweed, why do you need Gillyweed?"

"I need it for a potion." I lied fiddling with my glasses. The things I do for my friends

"You're lying, Miss Gladstone."

"Okay, I need it for Harry so he can breath under water for the second task."

"I'm not helping, Potter." He said.

Before I could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

My grandma walked in.

"Hello Minerva."

"Hello Severus, oh hi Delaney."

"Hi grandma."

"Your granddaughter just asked for some Gillyweed."

"To help Mr. Potter, correct?"

I nodded.

"I know Delaney just wants to help her friend."

"But it's Potter."

"If you don't give it to her, I'll just give it to her myself." McGonagall said her temper flaring.

"Okay, fine." Snape said almost cowering from her temper.

"Thank you."

"Follow me, Miss Gladstone."

I nodded and followed him out to his supply closet.

"Here you go, Miss Gladstone." He said reluctantly.

"Thanks, Professor."

"Now get along."

I walked out of his supply closet and ran to find Harry and Neville.

"You got it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, I did."

"Your girlfriend is awesome, Neville."

This is the first time I've heard someone call me Neville's girlfriend.

"I know isn't she." Neville said.

"It pays off to have a slightly intimidating grandma." I laughed.

The day continued. It was now time for the second task. I noticed Hermione was missing.

"You guys haven't seen Hermione, have you?" Harry asked Neville and me.

"No, we haven't."

We met up with our parents/guardians and walked down to the Black Lake. I saw Fred and George taking bets like they did for the first task.

"You guys finally figured out how Harry could breathe underwater for an hour."

"Yes, we did, he's using Gillyweed." Neville said.

"Leave it to Neville, he's a whiz at Herbology." I said beaming at my boyfriend.

"It was nothing."

"Stop being so modest, I don't think he would've been able to figure it out without you."

"Hey." Harry said.

"Did you say Gillyweed?" Frank asked.

"Yes."

"That's not found in normal gardens." Alice said.

"I asked Snape for some."

"And he actually wanted to help Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Not right away but that's when McGonagall came in."

They nodded now understanding how I got the Gillyweed. We reached the. Black Lake. I sat on the sidelines as Neville talked to Harry more about Gillyweed. Harry went into the lake right after Cedric. He took the Gillyweed and dove into the water. He didn't come up for at least ten minutes.

"Oh, my god I've killed Harry Potter!" Neville fretted.

I watched my boyfriend freak out. It was quite cute.

"He's fine, son now sit down next to your girlfriend." Frank said smiling.

Neville nodded and sat down next to me. I just realized in all the excitement I had forgotten my jacket and scarf.

"Are you getting a little cold?" Neville asked.

"I'm fine."

He didn't reply he just took off his jacket and scarf and slipped them around me.

"Nev, you didn't need to do that."

"I didn't want you to be cold." He said simply.

Before I could respond Fleur emerged from the water. Right after that, Krum appeared with a random girl. Cedric appeared with Cho. Lastly, Harry appeared with Hermione and a little girl that must be Fleur's little sister. I decided to help Hermione dry off but Harry was already helping her. I saw them steal a quick kiss but I don't know if they're a couple or not. Neville and I were now walking back to my common room.

"You want your stuff back?" I asked.

"No, you can keep it."

"You sure?"

He nodded and said "Positive."

"Okay."

The day continued. It was now the third task I was sitting with Hermione and Neville. Hermione was gnawing at her fingernails. Krum appeared first then Fleur. Eventually, Harry and Cedric appeared. Was Cedric? No it couldn't be. Cedric's dead. My heart broke he may have been two years ahead of me but we would have casual conversations now and then since we were in the same house.

That's my son!" his father Amos, I think that's his name yelled running down the stairs towards his son's dead body. That's what broke me, I instantly collapsed into Neville's arms and started to sob hysterically.

"Voldemort's back!" Harry exclaimed.

"He's back, Voldemort's back!" he exclaimed.

We had a memorial for Cedric. I sobbed on Neville's shoulder during the whole memorial. It was now the day we were leaving back home. I decided to sit with my Hufflepuff friends. I just stared out the window at the passing scenery as I nonchalantly petted Edelweiss . There was a soft knock on the door.


	13. Chapter 13

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

Neville walked in.

"Oh, hey Nev." I said giving him a small smile.

"Hey Laney, mind if I sit down?"

"Be my guest."

He sat down next to me and said "Thinking about Cedric?"

"Yes, I'm really going to miss him." I lamented leaning my head on his shoulder.

"So, you were close?"

"I met him through D.J right before first year."

Neville nodded.

"How is Harry taking it?"

"As well as expected. I mean he saw him die."

I shuddered and Neville wrapped his arm around me. We stayed like that for the rest of the ride home. Once at the station we all met up with our parents/guardians. Grimmauld Place was the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. This was also Harry and Sirius's house so I had been here over the summers. I met the real Mad Eye Moody. I met Bill Weasley. I saw Sirius's cousin Tonks again. It was a couple days later we had just received our Hogwarts letters. We were just about to open our letters when Neville tumbled out of the floo network. I ran to greet my best friend/boyfriend and help him up. He sat next to me on the couch.

"Let's open them!" Hermione almost squealed.

"You go first." I stated.

"No, you go."

"Will one of you just open the bloody letter!" Ron exclaimed annoyed.

Hermione and I glared at Ron.

"I'll go first." I stated.

"Okay."

I opened my letter and a badge fell out.

"I got prefect!" I exclaimed happily.

"Congratulations." Harry and Hermione said.

"Thanks."

"Cedric would've been proud of you." Neville whispered in my ear as I hugged him and he kissed my forehead.

"I know." I whispered back as I pulled out his hug and settled closer to him so I was practically on his lap.

"I also got prefect!" Hermione said.

"Like that wasn't predictable." Harry laughed at his best friend.

She laughed.

"I got prefect too." Harry said.

"We can be prefects together for different houses but we're still both prefects!" Hermione squealed hugging Harry.

"Who's the male perfect for Ravenclaw? "

"Terry Boot, how about the female for Gryffindor?"

"Lavender Brown."

"Lucky, she's quite fit." Ron said.

"Who's the male prefect for Hufflepuff?"

"Luca Andersen."

"I really need to get myself a girlfriend." Ron stated.

"There's always Sue."

"Or Luna."

"I'll go with the less crazy one for now."

"Luna is not crazy!" Harry and I exclaimed.

It was now the day we were going to see my mum. Neville and Alice were coming along as well.

"Hello I'm Minerva McGonagall, is this woman here?" She asked showing the nurse the old newspaper.

"Yes, but she has no identification."

"She does now, she's my daughter Shirley McGregor."

"She's been here for about eight years and you're barley claiming her now, what a good mother you are."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm miss." My grandma said sternly.

She sighed and said "Who else is with you?"

"My daughter's fiancé Joseph Gladstone, their daughter Delaney, her best friend Alice and her son Neville."

"Okay, right this way." She said picking up the file and leading us to the room.

Neville held my hand tightly as we walked to the room.

"Here we are." She said.

We walked into the room. There was my mum.

"Miss, this woman here claims to be your mum." She said.

She turned towards us and recognition dawned in her eyes and she asked "Mum?"

"You remember?"

"Of course, you're my mum."

My grandma gave her a tearful smile and they hugged. I had never seen her cry.

"My, Delaney you've grown."

"That tends to happen, mum."

"You got your dad's sense of humor, I missed that."

"I missed you as well, Shirley."

She smiled at my dad and turned to Alice.

"Hey Shirley." Alice smiled at her.

"Allie."

They shared a hug.

"And this must be your son." She said looking at Neville.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Neville."

"You can call me Shirley, if you like."

Neville nodded.

"Well, isn't this touching." The nurse said.

My grandma glared at her. My mum was released.

"So, has it just been you two all this time?" My mum asked.

"It was just us for about two years until we moved in with Danny."

"Did something happen to Pam?"

"She died in a car accident in November of 87." My dad told her.

My mum gasped and said "Oh, that's horrible."

"I'll take you there right now."

My mum nodded. We went back to our house.

"We're back!" My dad called.

A few minutes later Aunt Becky walked in with one twin in each arm.

"Hey Beck." My dad said.

"Hey Joey."

"Who's kids are these?" My mum asked. I think she may have been a bit suspicious.

"Mine and my husband Jesse's."

"Jesse?"

Before anyone could respond Uncle Danny and Uncle Jesse walked in with little Michelle.

"Danny?" My mum asked.

"Should I know you?" Danny asked.

"You remember Shirley, my ex fiancé?" My dad asked.

"Yes."

"That's me."

Uncle Danny didn't say anything.

"So, you finally came back?" Uncle Jesse asked icily.

"Mr. Katsopolis, don't you dare take that tone with my daughter!" My grandma exclaimed.

"I can handle this mum, thanks though."

My grandma nodded.

"You have no idea I regretted leaving them the minute I left but I had to keep my family safe."

"Safe?"

"Death eaters were trying to recruit me because they knew I was the daughter of a powerful witch. So, I had to leave my family and change my name so they wouldn't find me but I was found anyway and tortured into insanity by said death eaters."

"Including Barty Crouch Junior." I said.

"How do you know that, sweetie?"

I slightly flinched and Neville wrapped his arm around me. My mum turned to my grandma to explain.

"He was under the Polyjuice Potion first term of last year and he taught those horrible curses."

"And I reacted to the Cruciatus curse and we told grandma."

We continued the story.

"You guys all live here, it's quite small."

"We manage mum, I like to think we're the muggle version of the Weasleys" I said.

"You know the Weasleys?"

"Yes, I'm quite close with Ginny, Fred and George but Ron can get on my nerves sometimes."

My mum nodded just as Stephanie and D.J walked in.

"Who's this?" Stephanie asked.

"This is my mum."

"It's nice to see you girls, I haven't seen you since Stephanie's second birthday."

They nodded and we sat down.

"So, you four must be students at Hogwarts."

"I just graduated with top marks and I was a Hufflepuff."

"I'm just about to start my third year as a Gryffindor," Stephanie said.

"I'm a Hufflepuff, mum."

"Gryffindor." Neville said.

We continued talking.


	14. Chapter 14

"Tell her you got prefect, she'll be proud because I know I am." Neville smiled at me.

I shook my head I don't need any more recognition.

"What are you two lovebirds talking about?"

"I was just made prefect this year."

"That's great sweetie, I was prefect too."

I nodded. Everyone soon left. The day continued. It was now time to board the train. My parents were going with me. We met up with Alice and Neville first. A few minutes later I was attacked by a brown haired missile.

"Let her breath, Mione." Harry laughed pulling his best friend off me.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, hey Harry." I said hugging him.

"Hey Delaney."

"Mum, this is Hermione Granger and Harry." She cut me off.

"Harry Potter, I'm sure you're tired of hearing this but you look exactly like your father but have your mum's eyes."

Harry just nodded.

"Shirley?" Sirius asked.

"Hey Sirius." She greeted.

"Shirley." Remus smiled.

"It's nice to see you again."

"You as well."

The Camdens joined us. Matt's little sister Lucy was starting this year. It's anyone's guess what house she'll be in since her older brother is a Gryffindor and her sister is a Slytherin. I did my rounds with Luca and went back to the compartment. We reached Hogwarts.

"Lucy Camden!" McGonagall shouted.

She walked up to the hat calmly.

"Hufflepuff."

She smiled and ran towards the Hufflepuff table. Matt and I shared a look. The sorting continued. We ate and I walked the new Hufflepuffs to the common room. We had our first Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson.

"Hello students."

I couldn't help but cringe. She handed out the books we were going to use.

"We aren't going to use spells." Harry asked.

"This is all you need."

"So, what are we supposed to do throw the book at Voldemort when he attacks us." Hermione said.

"Detention Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, anyone else want to join them."

The class continued. The day continued. It was the weekend I was out by the lake with Neville he was tending the plants and I was switching between reading a book for leisure and working on my Charms essay. Actually I was reading more than writing. Charms may be my favorite subject but I hated writing essays. Neville sat down next to me.

"I see you're wearing the scarf I gave you."

"Yeah."

"It looks good on you."

I smiled. The day continued. We were thinking about creating a secret defense club since Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything. I was getting tired of not learning anything. I was walking with Neville when I saw Lucy crying on a bench. I knew she was quite emotional sometimes but maybe something is really wrong.

"Luc, something wrong?" I asked walking over to her.

She didn't reply.

"Look at her arm." Neville said.

I looked at her and saw the familiar scars of a blood quill.

"Why did you have detention?" Neville asked her.

"Funny thing is I didn't do anything I just had detention."

Umbridge went way too far using a blood quill on an innocent first year. Not that I condone using it on a fifth year though.

"You want us to take you to Matt?" Neville asked.

She nodded. It wasn't that late so I'm sure he's still in the Great Hall.

"What happened?" Matt asked rushing over to us.

"Umbridge happened." I said.

His eyes wandered to his sister's wrist and he noticed the scars and exclaimed "That vile toad!"

"That's an insult to toads everywhere including Trevor." Neville said.

"It sure is."

The day continued. It was our first lesson with Umbridge since the incident.

"How dare you use the blood quill on my innocent little sister!" Matt yelled at her.

"Sit down, Mr. Camden or you'll get detention!"

"I will not sit down."

"Detention."

"You went too far using a blood quill on a first year!" I exclaimed.

"Detention, Ms. Gladstone!"

I shrugged and sat down. She has no idea that that McGonagall is my grandma. She'll be sacked the minute my grandma sees my scars. We were in Dumbledore's office with McGonagall again. Everyone was taking turns yelling at Dumbledore.

"You have to sack her, Albus." My mum said.

"I won't replace her she's needed here."

"Why is she needed here so the bloody Ministry can spy on my godson!"

"No, she's not here to spy."

"I beg to differ." Sirius huffed.

"She hurt my little girl!" Eric exclaimed.

Lucy blushed.

"She used the blood quill on me as well." I said.

"Why did she use it on you?" My mum and grandma asked. I could see my grandma's temper about to flare.

"I defended Lucy."

"Thanks for that." Eric told me.

"No problem."

"I'm still not sacking her."

"With all do respect sir, she used the blood quill on me first when I defended Cedric's death." Harry said pulling up his sleeve.

"That's it we'll take Harry out!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What about OWLs?" Remus asked.

"Oh, right."

"If you don't sack her I'll take a leave of absence until she's sacked." My grandma said.

"I'm still not sacking her." He said. I can't believe he's willing to lose my grandma as a colleague and possibly a friend than sack that vile woman.

"Then it's settled, I'm taking a leave of absence."

"Minerva, you're letting your heart dictate your actions." Dumbledore said.

"Maybe I should do that more often." She said. I've always known my grandma to be the rational type like Hermione.

"I'll take my mum's spot." My mum said.

"Okay, whatever you say Ms. McGregor." Dumbledore said probably dreading the fact that he'll have to work with a woman who possibly inherited my grandma's temper and stubbornness.

The day continued. It was now our first lesson since the meeting.

"I hope your mum is easier on us then your grandma, Delaney."

"I don't think we'll be that lucky, especially with OWLs coming up."

Ron groaned.

"Hello, I'm Professor McGregor, I'll be taking over m-McGonagall's position temporarily of Transfiguration Professor, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor but don't hold it against me I was a Hufflepuff."

"Is Professor McGonagall okay?" Susan asked. It's nice to know someone cares about my grandma.

"She's fine, Miss Bones."

Susan sighed in relief.

"At least we got a good looking substitute." Justin said.

Susan glared at Justin. I couldn't help but glare at him too but I was also laughing along with my little group.

"So, where did you leave off?"

I raised my hand and answered the question.

"Thank you, Ms. Gladstone. Ten points to Hufflepuff for being prepared."

I smiled.

"Know it all." Justin mumbled.

"I heard that Mr. Finch Fletchly, five points from Hufflepuff."

The lesson continued.


	15. Chapter 15

"How did I do?" My mum asked once it was only me and Neville left in the room.

"You're a natural, mum."

Neville nodded in agreement.

"How long has that Finch Fletchley boy been giving you a hard time?"

"Around second year, when I actually didn't agree with him that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin." I shrugged. I never let it bother me much.

"What made him think that?"

"Harry can talk to snakes."

"He can?"

I nodded and said "It was discovered at a dueling club meeting when Malfoy conjured a snake and Harry talked to it."

My mum nodded.

"We got into a small argument about it in the common room but D.J stepped in and he was said "I was lucky to have a prefect on my side."

My mum nodded and let us go. The day continued. It was now Christmas time. I was going to go meet my great grandparents for the first time. I didn't think they would still be alive for some reason.

"Minerva it's so nice to see you."

"You too, mum."

"Hi grandma." My mum said.

"It's been years since I've seen both of you."

My grandma nodded.

"This is my daughter, Delaney."

"I never knew I had a great granddaughter."

"Nice to meet you, great grandma Isobel." I smiled at her.

"You too, I see you passed down the necklace." She said to my mum.

"I did."

"Where's dad?" My grandma asked.

"He'll shall be up in a few minutes, he's taking his nap."

"Okay."

"Come sit down, I'll make some tea."

We sat down.

"Oh, I didn't know we had company." A man's voice exclaimed.

"Hi dad." My grandma said. I knew she was quite close with my great grandfather.

"Minnie!"

They shared a hug.

"Hi grandad." My mum greeted.

"Shirley, it's been so long since we've seen you."

"I know."

"And whose this beautiful young lady."

"This is our great granddaughter, Delaney."

"Nice to meet you, great grandpa Robert."

"You too as well."

My great grandma gave us our tea.

"So, do you attend Hogwarts?" My great grandma asked.

"Yes, I'm a fifth year Hufflepuff."

"Oh, that's wonderful."

"I see some scars on your wrist."

"Yeah, our vile Defense against the Dark Arts teacher made me use a blood quill when I defended my first year friend Lucy Camden."

"Did you say Camden?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think I did a guest speech at her father's church ages ago."

"Oh, what a small world."

"If you're a Hufflepuff, why are you wearing a Gryffindor scarf?"

"It's a friend's scarf that he gave me."

"Oh."

My mum and grandma gave me a knowing smile and look. The day continued. I spent a lot of time with them. My great uncles, great aunts, cousins and second cousins came over. It was nice for my mum to see her cousins again. She had to leave to go back to Hogwarts to prepare her lessons. It was now a couple days after Christmas I was in my room reading when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

My great grandma walked in.

"Hey great grandma."

"Hello sweetie, you don't know how many times I walked on a scene like this with you grandma and you mum." She smiled fondly.

"Yeah."

"There's a quite handsome young man downstairs waiting for you." She said.

I got up and bolted down the stairs to see Neville.

"Hey Nev." I greeted smiling at him.

"Hey love." He greeted kissing my temple.

"So, this is the boy that gave you his scarf isn't it?" My great grandmother asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Neville said.

"You may call me Isobel."

Neville nodded. She left us alone.

"I need to give you your Christmas/Anniversary present."

"I have yours right here." I said getting It from under the tree.

We exchanged gifts.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I exclaimed. Neville had gotten me a beautiful bracelet with my birthstone.

"I'm glad you like it."

I suddenly felt insecure about my gift for Neville. He had bought a beautiful bracelet while I had just bought him a silly hat for his gardening.

"A hat for my gardening, wonderful."

"You actually like it?" I asked

"Yes, I love it."

"You don't have to lie Nev."

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"Good point."

"I will like anything you give me." He assured me.

I nodded as my great grandfather and great uncles walked in.

"Who's this young man?" My great grandfather asked.

"Neville Longbottom, sir." Neville introduced himself.

"You're Augusta's grandson, aren't you?" My great uncle Robert Jr. asked.

"Yes, sir."

"I thought so, I was a few years behind her at Hogwarts."

Neville nodded.

"What's your relationship with my great granddaughter?" My great grandfather asked protectively. My dad had put Neville through the third degree even though that mostly full of jokes. It's my great grandfathers and great uncles turn now.

"We've been best friends since first year and been dating for a year." Neville stated confidently holding my hand.

"So, you must've been the boy who gave her that Gryffindor scarf?"

"Yes, I was."

"What's your favorite subject?"

Before he could respond I said "Neville is a whiz at Herbology."

"That's like gardening isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'm quite the gardener myself." My great grandfather said.

"That's nice, Mr. McGonagall."

"Would you like to see my garden?"

"Sure." Neville said getting up and grabbing his hat.

"You just want an excuse to wear your hat."

"Guilty as charged." Neville smiled and kissed my temple again.

The boys went outside again.

"You're quite taken with Neville." My great grandma said.

I blushed.

"He's a sweet boy and he cares about you a lot."

"He's been there for me over the years. I don't know what I'd do without him."

We continued talking. My great grandfather and Neville got along pretty well. Neville stayed for dinner and went home. I spent the rest of the holidays at my great grandparents. I went back to Hogwarts.

"So, what did you do over the holidays?" Hermione asked.

"I met my great grandparents for the first time."

"They're still alive?" Ron asked,

"For a matter a fact they are and they are still quite young."

"How did it go?"

"My great grandfather is a lot like my grandma in temperament. I guess that's why she's still rather close to him."

"I guess that runs in the family." Neville smiled at me.

"Look whose talking, mama's boy." I teased my boyfriend.

The day continued. It was now late January, Neville and I were studying in the Room of Requirement. I was quizzing him as he was pacing, I had never seen him so stressed.

* * *

><p>Why is Neville so stressed?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

"Nev, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine." He insisted.

"Nev, I've never seen you so stressed."

"I'm fine."

"You know you can tell me anything." I said reaching for his hand but he took it away.

"That may have worked last year but it doesn't work now."

"You know what come to me when you're ready. I'm leaving." I said packing up my books.

This was Neville's and I first tiff. I didn't even realize I was crying until a tear trickled down my cheek. It was a tear of frustration not anger. I was frustrated that he wouldn't tell me what's wrong when we usually tell each other everything. The day continued. It was now the first Transfiguration lesson since the incident with Neville. Everyone was surprised that I sat with Matt instead of Neville.

"Is everything okay with you and Neville?" My mum asked after class.

"We had a bit of an argument a few days ago in the Room of Requirement."

"What about?"

"I had never seen him so stressed."

"How stressed is he?"

"Less stressed than Hermione but more stressed than me." I said.

"I mean they are important tests but still just tests." She said. She was a lot more relaxed about tests than my grandma.

"I know. I asked him to tell me what's bothering him but he wouldn't tell me."

"Each family's stubbornness is showing."

I nodded. The day continued. I was in the common room studying with Susan. We were studying Herbology. Neville's favorite subject. I started to tear up, I'm usually not like this with guys but this is Neville my best friend.

"Everything okay, Delaney?"

"I'm fine." I sniffled.

"You don't look okay." She said putting down her book.

"I'm not."

"Did something happen with you and Neville?"

I just nodded as tears poured down my cheeks.

"Did you finally realize that Longbottom isn't good enough for you and now you can have a man that is?" Justin asked.

"You stay out of this, Justin!" Luca exclaimed rushing over to me and Sue.

"He's not worth it!"

"I told you to stay out of this, Finch-Fletchley." Luca yelled at Justin.

"I don't know why you're not happy that she is possibly broken up with Longbottom when you fancy her just like I do!"

"Unlike you I respect that she's with Neville and I just want her to be happy."

"She would be happier with me." Justin insisted.

"So, this is why you've been treating like that since second year?" I asked.

"Yes." Justin said.

"Despite what you might think Justin, I didn't actually break up with Neville and I love him with all my heart. He's been my best friend since first year. You'll never understand what we've been through. I have so much to lose with him. You will never know him like I do." I exclaimed tears of anger now pouring down my cheeks.

Justin just strolled over and did the last thing I expected him to do. He leaned into kiss me. I slapped him.

"You deserved that." Luca said.

"Shut it, Andersen."

The day continued.

Neville's POV

It's a been about a week since the incident in the Room of Requirement.

"Everything okay with you and Delaney?"

"Why do you ask?"

"She hasn't been sitting at the Gryffindor table lately."

"She has her own friends in Hufflepuff."

"I know but you two have been attached at the hip since your first year like Harry and Hermione."

"I know but it's nice to have a change." I said. The truth was I did miss Delaney. I should just tell her what's been bothering me and stop being such a prat.

"Neville?"

"Oh, sorry."

"I know that look you were thinking of Delaney."

I nodded. The day continued.

Delaney's POV

It was now Valentine's Day. It sucked to see all my friends with their significant others.

"Do you mind telling us what exactly happen with Neville?" Susan asked.

"No not at all."

"I have chocolate." Luca said.

"Where did you get chocolate?"

"My girlfriend sent it to me."

"That's the next thing we're discussing."

Luca nodded. I told them everything.

"I can't say I'm not stressed about OWLs because I am." Luca said.

"Me too." I said.

Susan nodded in agreement.

"So, how long have you been taken?" I asked Luca.

"Since September, she's a girl from Beauxbottoms."

"So, she's French?"

"Yes."

"So, I'm the only one who is actually single?"

"I guess so Sue."

"Even though I'm quite sure Ron likes me but he's too afraid to make a move." Susan said.

"Harry and I have been telling him to ask you out for ages but he hasn't."

Susan nodded. The day continued. It was now about three days later. I was in the library when Edelweiss walked over to me.

"Hey girl." I said picking her up.

She purred contently. I noticed a note attached to her collar. I grabbed it. It read:

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement._

_Neville _

I quickly put my books in my bag and went to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p>What's Neville's explanation?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey love."

"Hey Nev."

"I need to tell you why I acted like such a prat the last time we were here."

"Okay." I said sitting down.

"You have no idea what's it like growing up with two pure blood parents who are well known aurors." He sighed lying down with his head on my lap.

"Tell me and I'll understand." I said running my fingers through his blond hair.

"My parents friends expect me to be a whiz at Defense because my dad was and a whiz at Potions because my mum was."

"Does that include Remus and Sirius?"

"No not them, Remus is one of the reasons I started to believe in myself."

"Who's the other?"

"You." He smiled up at me.

I blushed.

"Even my own gran says these things."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Have you told anyone besides me?"

"No, I doubt they'll listen especially my dad he tends to agree with my gran."

"So, you're saying that your dad is a mama's boy."

"Yes."

"I guess that also runs in the family." I laughed.

He laughed and sat up. We shared a kiss. The day continued. The next morning I walked out of the common room with Susan and Luca.

"Morning love." Neville greeted.

I hadn't realized he was waiting for me.

"So, I take it that you made up?"

"Yes." I said walking over to Neville.

"We've never been properly introduced have we?" Luca asked.

"No we haven't, I'm Neville Longbottom, Delaney's boyfriend." Neville said. I sensed he was jealous so I took his hand to calm him down.

"I'm Luca Andersen, her perfect partner, housemate and friend. We're just friends I wouldn't go and mess up a relationship I basically helped create." Luca laughed.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for keeping Delaney company while I was being a prat."

"You too, no problem."

"And Neville don't make her cry again I don't like to see her like that." Susan said.

"I made you cry?" Neville asked.

"Yes and the silliest thing started it."

"What's that?"

"We were studying Herbology."

Neville nodded. We reached the Great Hall. I opted to sit at the Gryffindor table since I haven't sat there in over a week.

"So, you two made up?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"That's great." Ginny said.

We ate. I had History of Magic with the Slytherins first. It was boring like always so Susan and I started to pass a note.

_So what have you and Neville been through?_

_Well, you know our temporary Transfiguration professor?_

_Yes._

_She's my mum._

_Oh, but didn't you say in first year that she left when you were four._

_She did._

_Why did she leave?_

_She left to keep me and my dad safe because the death eaters were trying to recruit her since she was the daughter of a powerful witch._

_Wow, that's why she was gone all these years?_

_Not exactly she had been in a muggle hospital for eight years without any identification on her and she didn't remember who she was._

_She didn't?_

_No, she had been tortured into insanity by those same death eaters._

_Is that why you reacted to the Cruiciatus last year?_

_Exactly_

_Wow._

_The horrible thing was that one of the death eaters that had tortured her was under the Polyjuice potion as Professor Moody._

I was expecting another note but it comes back. I turned to see Malfoy with the note. He's the last person I wanted to see the note.

Class ended.

* * *

><p>Will Malfoy give her back the note without any protest?<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

"Malfoy, may I have my note back?" I asked.

"What note?"

"The note between me and Susan."

"Oh, this note." He asked.

"Yes."

He handed me the note without further protest that was easy.

"I will keep the secret that Professor McGregor is your mum."

I nodded shocked.

"And also don't ask me how I know but I know my Aunt Bellatrix helped torture your mum."

I nodded and he walked away. I stood there frozen to the spot the only thing that brought me out of my stupor was when Neville kissed my cheek.

"Oh, hey Nev."

"Hey, love how long have you been standing there?"

"I don't know."

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, Malfoy just told me something shocking."

"What's that?"

"That his aunt helped torture my mum."

"She did?"

I nodded. The day continued. It was now a Hogsmeade weekend. Neville made up Valentines Day it was so sweet.

"So, Luca said he wouldn't mess up a relationship he basically helped create what did he mean?"

"Before we confessed our feelings for one another he talked to me about a kiss we shared last year during a game of truth or dare."

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised that I wasn't your first kiss."

"Was I your first kiss, not that it matters."

"Nope, I had my first kiss at a Ministry Christmas party third year."

I nodded and said "He said he developed feelings for me after the kiss."

"Will I have to fight for you?"

"Calm down, Mr. Gryffindor and besides he's not the one you have to worry about. He knows my heart belongs to you and he encouraged me to tell you how I felt."

"Who do I have to worry about?"

"Justin."

"Why him?"

"He's been giving me a hard time since second year because he fancies me."

"Well, I can't say I blame him you're one of those girls that's rather easy to have feelings for." He smiled at me.

I smiled back at him and said "When I was crying over you he said you weren't worth it and I ranted to him that he will never understand what we've been through and stuff like that. He just strolled over to me and tried to kiss me."

Neville tensed up a bit.

"Don't worry, I slapped him." I said.

"I know you can handle yourself but you mind if I talk to him about it?"

"No as long as you promise not to get into a duel over me." I laughed.

"I can't promise anything." He teased.

"Nev, I was kidding."

"I know."

As we were walking back a snowball hit my head. I kind of thought it would be Fred or George but I turned to see Stephanie.

"Did you throw that Steph?" I asked.

"Yep."

"You're in big trouble mister." I quoted Michelle.

"Let's have a snowball fight."

"It's not fair, it's two against one."

"Leave it to the Hufflepuff to say that." Neville teased.

"Just for that remark, Nev you're on my side."

"As always, love."

We had the snowball fight. It was fun. The day continued.

Neville's POV

It was now a few days later. I decided to talk to Justin. I was in the greenhouses.

"What do you want to talk about, Longbottom?" He asked.

"Delaney told me that you tried to kiss her when we were on the outs."

"But she bloody slapped me." He complained.

"You're quite lucky that she didn't hex you, since she's quite good at the bat bogey hex since Ginny taught her."

"You do realize you're not good enough for her?"

"And what makes you think you are?" I challenged.

"I just am."

"I doubt it." I whispered.

"Speak up, Longbottom."

"I doubt that you're good enough for her."

"It's because I'm a muggle born isn't it?"

"Of course not, some of our best friends are muggle borns."

He didn't reply he just took out his wand and said "I'll duel you for her heart."

"That's silly, I already have her heart." I said confidently walking away.

"You're just a chicken, let's have the duel we never got to have in second year."

I know Delaney didn't want me to duel him but it was getting hard to resist.

"What do you say?"

"I guess so." I said taking out my wand.

A small crowd started to form as we started to duel. The crowd included Luca, Seamus and Matt.

Delaney's POV

I was in the library reading with Hermione when Luca rushed in.

"Hey Luca, what's up?"

"Neville is in the hospital wing."

"What why?"

"That's his story but I have a pretty good guess why he was dueling Justin."

"I told him not to duel him."

"Well, that's what we get for falling for Gryffindors." Hermione laughed.

I put my books in my bag and rushed to the hospital wing. I saw Neville in the first bed and rushed over to him.

"Before you say anything, I didn't plan on dueling Justin but he was set on dueling me."

"And being a Gryffindor you couldn't turn it down." I laughed.

"It was getting hard to resist."

I laughed and rolled my eyes at my boyfriend. The day continued. We were in our Astronomy OWL when Umbridge decided it was a good time to fire Hagrid.

"Don't even think about firing Mr. Hagrid." My mum said stepping in front of them.

"He's a horrible teacher. A student got hurt because of him."

"That was two bloody years ago!" I exclaimed.

"Stepping in when you're not needed again, Ms. Gladstone."

"How dare you speak to my daughter like that, you vile woman!" My mum exclaimed.

Most of the class looked shocked except for my little group and Susan.

"If you do anything to either one of them, you're in for lots of trouble." My grandma said.

Justin looked like he was going to be sick realizing he basically flirted with McGonagall's daughter earlier this year.

"I-I." Umbridge stuttered.

"Gentlemen, Mr. Hagrid is not being sacked today."

"Stun her."

They threw a few spells towards my grandma but my mum blocked the first and I blocked the second. I woke up in the hospital wing.

"Oh, love you're okay." Neville said.

"Hey Nev, how's my mum?"

"She's fine."

"How about my grandma?"

"She was hit by two curses and taken to St. Mungos."

I nodded. The day continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry had a dream about Sirius being attacked. All of us tried to use Floo to get to Sirius but we were caught by the Inquisitorial Squad. Hermione saved Harry from being Cruicoed by distracting Umbridge and leading her out of the room. That left Luna, Ginny, me, Ron and Neville. How are we going to get out of this? Ron had some chocolates he was going to eat them but the others ate them after that it wasn't a pretty picture.

"How'd you get away?" Hermione asked as we ran towards her and Harry.

"Puking Pastilles."

"It wasn't pretty." Ginny said.

So, that's what they were.

"Told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets. Of course, they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves." Ron said.

"That was clever, Ron!" Hermione said shocked.

"It's been known to happen." Ron said.

"So how are we going to get to London?" Neville asked.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you, but - but I've got you into enough trouble as it is." Harry said as he walked past us.

"Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real." Neville started.

I looked up at Neville in admiration as Harry turned around to face us.

"Or was all that just words to you?" Neville said.

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate." Ron said.

" ...So how are we going to get to London?" Harry asked.

"We fly of course." Luna said.

I kind of hesitated. Half of me wanted to go but the other half wanted to stay. It was too late when I was on the thestral. We reached the ministry.

"Give us the prophecy" a sneering voice said it sounded a lot like Malfoy but it was his father.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality. You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy." Lucius sneered.

"You do anything to us and I'll break it.

"He knows how to play! Itty bitty baby Potter!" a woman with crazy black hair laughed.

I tensed up and tightened my grip on my wand.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." I said.

"Delaney Gladstone is it? How's mum?"

"Better" I said pointing his wand at her and continuing "now that she's about to be avenged.

"Now let's everybody just calm down, shall we?" Lucius said slowly raising his wand.

"All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry said.

"You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix yelled.

"It's alright, he's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you, when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do, is give it to me, and I can show you everything."

I know." Lucius said in mock sympathy.

"Guess I can wait a little longer. Now!" Harry said.

"Stupefy!" Ron, Neville and Ginny yelled.

"Stupefy!" Hermione and I yelled.

We fought the death eaters.

"Stupefy!" Neville yelled.

"Well done, Neville!" I said pulling him by the arm.

We fought the death eaters all the way to the Dempartment of Mysteries. Bellatrix was holding me back and one of the other death eaters was holding Neville back.

"Did you actually believe, or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance, against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die." Lucius sneered.

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville yelled.

"Sst!" The dear eater sushed Neville poking him with her wand.

"Get away from my godson!" Sirius said appearing out of nowhere and punching Lucius.

The rest of us watched from our hiding spot.

"I want you to take the others and get out of here." Sirius said.

"What? No, I'm staying with you!" Harry said stubbornly.

"You've done beautifully. Now let me take it from here." Sirius said.

Harry cast a spell towards one of the death eaters.

"Nice one James!" Sirius complimented Harry calling him by his middle name /father's name.

"Avada Kedvara!" Bellatrix yelled.

The curse had hit the wall. We were all taken back to Hogwarts. Hermione had been hit by a spell early in the battle and she hasn't woken up yet.

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" Neville asked.

"Good, how about you?"

"Good."

"Has Hermione woken up yet?"

"Not quite."

"She better wake up soon, Harry can't live without her."

"I know, just like I can't live without you." He smiled kissing my temple.

I smiled at him as Harry rushed in.

"Hermione's awake." He said.

"That's good, now go snog her like your life depended on in."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say, Harry."

He left the room.

"When will those two finally get together."

"I don't know but hopefully soon, I have a bet with Severus." My grandma said.

"He hates them both, why would he want them together?"

"On the contrary, he still wants them together."

"Why?"

"He fancied Harry's mum back in school so seeing them together reminds him of what he could've had."

I nodded and asked "Did you have a bet on Neville and I with Professor Sprout?"

"Maybe." My grandma smirked.

"So, is this the first adventure you two have had with Harry?" My mum asked.

"No, we've had plenty of other adventures."

"Like what?"

Neville and I told her about all the adventures we've had with Harry. The day continued. It was now a few weeks into summer. I was over the Longbottoms we were having tea when two owls flew in.

"It looks like you two got your OWL results." Alice said.

Neville tensed. I took his hand.

"Open them."

"I think I'll wait."

Neville picked up his letter his hand was shaking as he opened it.

"So, how did you do honey?" Alice asked.

I looked over at his marks and smiled at him encouragingly.

"I got an O in Herbology. I got an E in Defense and Charms. I got an A in Divination, Transfiguration, Potions and History of Magic. And a P in Care of Magical Creatures." Neville said.

"Congratulations, honey." Alice said hugging him.

"Thanks mum."

"Are you sure you don't want to open yours Delaney?" Alice asked me.

"I'm sure."

"She probably doesn't want to open them because she doesn't want to compare her marks to Neville's." Augusta said.

"What are you trying to say, Augusta?" Alice asked.

"She probably did much better than him."

"You know I helped Neville study for most of the exams and I had never seen him so stressed."

"That didn't help. He only did well in the subjects that don't matter much."

"Herbology is his favorite subject and best subject. Charms is my best subject other than Transfiguration."

"Speaking of Minerva, she probably puts the same pressure on you that I put on Neville."

"Actually she doesn't but you would think she does since she's a professor. She accepts me for who I am and doesn't expect me to be like my mum."

"What are you insinuating, young lady?" She asked.

I was about to answer back but Neville spoke up and said "I know you expect me to be like my parents but I'm not them."

"Augusta, when did you put this idea in my son's head?" Alice asked.

"Umm." Augusta spluttered.

"You two go upstairs so I can talk to your gran alone."

We nodded. I grabbed my OWL results and we walked upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

"That was intense." I said.

Neville nodded and said "Thanks for helping me stand up to my Gran."

"No problem, Nev."

"Do you want to open your OWL results now that we're alone?"

"Okay."

We sat down on his bed. I opened the envelope.

"So, how did you do?"

"An E in Potions, Defense, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration and Astronomy. An A in History of Magic, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's great, love." Neville said kissing my temple.

"Thanks."

About an hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Frank walked in.

"Hey dad."

"You want me to leave you two alone?" I asked.

"No, you can stay." Frank assured me.

"Okay."

"Your mum told me about the incident earlier."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad one of us had the courage to stand up to her."

"Huh?"

"She seems to forget that I was almost exactly like you when I was at Hogwarts."

"You were?"

Frank nodded and said "I was quite clumsy and only really good at Defense against the Dark Arts."

"What changed?"

"I met your mum." He smiled.

"Didn't you already know her?"

"She was an exchange student and friends with Delaney's mum. We were hanging out one day and we just started talking. We hit it off rather well. Then in our sixth year, Delaney's mum set us up with the help of the Marauders and Lily who were in their fourth year. We've been together ever since. I never mentioned how much pressure your gran put me under to her."

Neville nodded.

"What brought up this topic between you two?" Frank asked.

"I was helping Neville study in the Room of Requirement and I noticed how stressed he was. And I was worried since I had never seen him that way."

"I insisted that I was fine but she wouldn't let it go and I wouldn't give in and tell her."

"Both of the families stubbornness showed." Frank said.

"That's exactly what my mum said when I told her."

Frank nodded.

"That was our first tiff ever. I was studying Herbology in the common room with Susan Bones when I started to tear up and soon started to cry. Susan started to comfort me along with my prefect partner Luca Andersen. Then bloody Justin Finch Fletchley said Neville wasn't good enough for me but he was and I chewed him out for that." I was cut off when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Neville said.

Alice walked in and asked "Everything okay?"

"Yes, Delaney was just telling me about what happened during her first tiff with Neville."

"You guys fought?" Alice asked surprised.

Neville filled her in so I could continue.

"So where was I?"

"Right after you chewed him out." Neville said.

"Okay, then he just strode over to me and tried to kiss me."

"I hoped you hexed him to oblivion or at least slapped him." Alice said.

"I was thinking about hexing him but I didn't really want to explain that to Professor Sprout so I opted to slap him. Besides Neville handled that later on."

"What did you do?" Alice asked.

"Once we had made up I told Delaney I was going to talk to him without dueling over her." Neville laughed.

"Well, we all know how that turns out." I laughed.

Neville blushed.

"So, you ended up dueling him?" Frank asked.

"Yes, but it was him who wanted to duel because I knew I already had Delaney's heart." Neville smiled at me.

"You've had it since the Quidditch World Cup."

"So, you could say I caught the golden snitch."

"Yes."

"I blame Harry for that Quidditch reference, we need to find new friends." Neville laughed.

"Who broke up the duel?" I asked.

"Actually, your mum and Professor Sprout."

"Did either of you get off easy?"

"Not quite, I had detention with your mum for two days and Justin had detention for a week with Sprout since he started the duel."

"He got what he deserved, he's dreadful at Herbology." I said.

The day continued. My parents got married a few weeks later. It was now time to board the train. I did my rounds with Luca and went back to my compartment. We reached Hogwarts. We had a new Potions professor so Snape was now teaching Defense. Oh, great. The day continued. After a while Hermione and I had Potions, it was just the two of us until Harry ran in. Professor Slughorn had three cauldrons of potions.

"Can someone tell me what this is?" he asked pointing to the nearest cauldron.

Hermione's hand flew up no surprise there.

"Miss Granger?"

"That's Amortentia, the strongest love potion."

"What does it smell like?"

"It's known to smell different to everyone based on what attracts them."

Professor Slughorn instructed us to make the Drought of the Living Death. By the end, Hermione's hair and my hair were both super curly. Of course Hermione's hair didn't have far to go. Harry somehow brewed the potion correctly and received the Felix Felicius as a reward. Hermione was upset.

"It's all in the book, Hermione."

"Congratulations, Harry."

"Thanks."

I let my two other best friends squabble over this and searched the crowd for my boyfriend I saw him with Dean and Seamus.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Laney." Neville said getting up and kissing my cheek.

"Hey Delaney."

"Here take my seat." Neville offered being the gentleman he was.

"It's fine, Nev."

"I insist."

"Well, if you insist." I said sitting down.

"What are those two squabbling about?" Seamus asked referring to Harry and Hermione.

"Harry brewed a potion perfectly and Hermione was upset about it."

"We really need to get those two together."

"Yeah, we do, they've been skirting around the fact since the Yule Ball." I said.

The boys nodded. The day continued. It was now a few days later. I was sitting on Neville's lap I think this is an appropriate position seeing we've been together for almost two years.

"How's my favorite couple this mornin?" Seamus asked happily taking the seat next to us. I slid off Neville's lap.

"You can stay like that if you want." Seamus said.

"It's fine, Shay." I assured him.

"If we get Harry and Hermione together I'll be the only one that's single in the dorm."

"You will?"

"Yeah, Dean is with Ginny and Ron is with Lavender."

"I'm sure you'll find someone, Shay." I assured my Irish friend.

"That someone is already taken by one of my roommates." He sighed and continued "Don't worry Delaney, it's not you I don't want to end up like Finch Fletchley did last year." He finished laughing.

"You remember that Finnegan." Neville laughed wrapping his arm around me.

"Stop it, boys." I laughed.

"You know you love it." Neville teased.

"Whatever you say."

He just gave me a kiss.

"I think that's my cue to leave." Seamus said getting up.

We just snogged for a bit.

"Mr. Longbottom, I'd appreciate it if you stop snogging my granddaughter in front of me." My grandma's voice said.

Neville and I broke apart intensely blushing.

"Now, get to class break is over."

Neville and I ran quickly away from my smirking grandma.

"Well, that was mortifying."

"It sure was."

"Let's never speak of this ever again."

"Fine with me."

I thought of who Seamus could fancy. I don't think Dean would ask the girl that Seamus fancied since they were best friends. I don't think it's Hermione. It must be Lavender. Neville and I were chatting with Ron in the corridors.


	21. Chapter 21

We think you should tone down the snogging a bit." Neville said.

"I'm sure you two snog."

Neville and I blushed. Neville recovered first and said "We do but not as much as you and Lavender."

"Maybe that's real love." He said.

"It's not, I've seen real love between my "Aunt" Becky and "Uncle" Jesse, my parents and even D.J and Steve."

"What do you know your mum left when you were little and didn't return until you were fifteen."

"You know nothing, Ronald!" I exclaimed. We had never told him why my mum didn't come back until I was fifteen we only told Harry Hermione and Susan. In hindsight we should've.

"You crossed the line, I better take her away before she either hexes you or slaps you." Neville said reaching for my hand.

The next thing I knew I had cast a wandless Avis and Uppugno spell.

"What's going on here?" My grandma asked walking over swiftly.

"This was an accident, I swear."

"Bloody hell it was!"

"Language Mr. Weasley."

Ron grumbled.

"Please follow me to my office, we can discuss it there."

We followed her to her office.

"So, who wants to start?"

"Well, they were complaining about how much I snog my girlfriend."

"Mr. Weasley I'd rather not hear about your exploits with Miss Brown. All I want to know is why my granddaughter cast a wandless Avis and Uppugno at you seeing that she's been with Mr. Longbottom for almost two years. Which I might add is quite impressive." My grandma said proudly commenting on my spell use.

I shrugged I picked it up from Hermione.

"Then I told them they probably snog too."

My grandma shot us a smirk causing us to blush as red as a Weasley's hair.

"I said maybe snogging a lot is what real love is."

I recovered from the embarrassment first and said "Then I told him that I've seen real love between my Aunt and Uncle and my parents."

"I told her that she doesn't know real love since her mum didn't come back until she was fifteen."

She glared at Ron as Neville continued "I tried to lead her away before she slapped him or hexed him but that's why we we're here."

"As impressive as those two wandless spells were, I'll take 15 points away from Hufflepuff and 20 from Gryffindor."

"Why do I get points taken away I didn't do anything." Ron complained.

"On the contrary Mr. Weasley, you insulted a family member reasons for leaving."

"Can someone tell me the story?" He asked.

"Well my daughter did leave us but only to keep everyone safe."

"Safe?"

"She left because she was being recruited by death eaters and she had to change her name and cut off all connections to us. They found her anyway and tortured her into insanity." My grandma finished.

Ron just nodded.

"You three may go."

We left her office.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I'm a git."

"You can say that again."

"I'm a git."

"You're forgiven, Ron."

Before he could respond Lavender threw herself at him.

"Hey Won Won."

"Hey Lav."

"Remember what we talked about." Neville said.

Ron nodded and walked away with Lavender.

"Promise me one thing." Neville said.

"What's that?"

"We'll never have those embarrassing nicknames for each other."

"Whatever you say, Nev Nev." I teased.

"What did I just say?" He laughed.

"Alright." I smiled at him.

The day continued. We both went home for Christmas. It was just a few days after Christmas. Neville and I were channel surfing. There was a knock on the door. I opened the door to face my grandpa, my dad's father.

"Hello, grandpa." I said through a fake smile.

"Delaney, you've grown."

"That tends to happen." I said bitterly.

"Is your dad home?"

"Not at the moment."

"I'll come in and wait for him."

I stepped aside and he walked in.

"Who is this young man?" He asked.

"Neville, sir Delaney's boyfriend."

"It's Colonel and Delaney aren't you a little young to have a boyfriend?"

"I'm sixteen!"

"You are?"

"That's what happens when you don't visit for three years."

Before he could respond my grandma walked in. This shall be interesting.

"Colonel Gladstone, at your service miss." He said holding out his hand. Was he flirting with her?

"Professor Minerva McGonagall, so you must be Joseph's father."

"Yes, how do you know my son?"

"He married my daughter earlier this year." She said proudly.

"Joey, married I find that rather hard to believe." He said.

"You better believe it." I exclaimed.

"Did I talk to you?" He asked me.

"Don't you dare talk to my granddaughter like that!" McGonagall exclaimed her temper flaring.

"Granddaughter?"

"Yes, she's been more of a grandmother to me in the almost five years I've known than you've been in sixteen years!" I exclaimed.

Before he could respond my parents walked in.

"Dad?" my dad asked.

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my son and new daughter-in-law. I didn't even know you were engaged."

"Actually, we've been engaged since Delaney was born."

"And you're barely married now?"

"It's a long story you won't understand."

"Try me."

We all shared a look. We knew it was against the law to tell muggles that we were wizards/witches.

"So.."

"Shirley left because she was on the run and want to keep us safe."

"On the run like a criminal?"

"Quite the opposite, Colonel. My daughter was on the run because a horrible group was trying to recruit her because she was the daughter of a powerful family."

"You're just a Professor, how is that powerful?"

My grandma glared at him.

"Then she had amnesia for eight years and she came back." I said getting up and walking over to my grandma and parents.

"You had amnesia?"

"Yes, I didn't remember who I was or anything like that."

My grandpa nodded and said "See that wasn't so hard."

"That's what you think." I thought.

He soon left. The day continued. Over the holidays Dumbledore retired. So my grandma was promoted to Headmistress and my mum was rehired as the Transfiguration professor, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. Snape was sacked. So Remus took his spot. We were all in McGonagall's office.


	22. Chapter 22

"So, Dumbledore has been hiding these horcruxes from us."

"Apparently there's six left other than the diary Harry destroyed in second year."

"Which are?" Sirius asked.

"The Gaunt ring, the Ravenclaw diadem, Hufflepuff cup, Slytherin locket, those are the ones we know for sure."

"There's two more."

"Maybe one of them is his pet or something." I suggested.

"How about the last one?"

"Didn't Harry's scar have some dark magic in it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it did."

"Maybe he's a horcrux or more correct he was." She said.

"Why would he be a horcrux?"

"You know who never meant to make him a horcrux but he still has to fight you know who." Hermione said.

"We'll search for the rest of the horcruxes. Where should we look first?"

"Dumbledore was going to take Harry to the caves later this term."

"We'll go there first." Sirius said.

The day continued. Sirius and the rest of the aurors searched for the horcruxes. The year continued. It was now early August time for Bill and Fleur's wedding. I was sitting at the reception with Susan.

"Wotcher, Delaney."

"Hey Tonks." I smiled.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"The only person I want to dance with isn't here." I sighed sadly.

"Neville right?"

I nodded. She nodded understandingly and walked away.

"Would you like to dance?" a familiar Bulgarian accent asked.

I looked up to see Viktor Krum.

"So, vhat do you say?"

Before I could respond a hand wrapped around my waist protectively. I looked up to see my boyfriend of just over two and half years.

"Hey love." he smiled.

"Hey Nev, you guys are a little late."

"Blame our forgetfulness."

I giggled.

"I won't forget how you look in that dress anytime soon." he said looking me up and down.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

A song started.

"May I have the honor of this dance, mi lady."

"I thought you'd never ask." I said.

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Hermione was dancing with Harry. Luca was dancing with his girlfriend Charlotte. Ron was dancing with Sue.

"Nev, why don't you go dance with Ginny since she doesn't have anyone to dance with that's not her brother."

Neville nodded and kissed my cheek. I sat down next to Hermione.

"So, what's going on with you and Harry?"

She blushed and said "It's complicated."

"How complicated is it?"

Before she could respond Luca walked over.

"Would you like to dance, Delaney?"

"Sure." I said.

We walked to the dance floor.

"So I would tell you how pretty you look today but I can see Neville eyeing me."

"Don't worry he's harmless." I said.

"Not from what I remember in fifth year."

"True, just don't try and kiss me." I laughed.

Luca nodded. The dance continued. Just a few minutes later the wedding was ruined because the Ministry had fallen. Neville and I shared one kiss and went our separate ways. Everyone else started to apparate left and right. I flooed back home with my parents. Hermione had to be on the run and Harry insisted on going with her. It was now the start of the school year. A lot of my friends were gone. Hannah had been taken out in the middle of last year. The Camdens were a muggle borns so they couldn't return. So, in Hufflepuff it was just Susan, Ernie, Luca and me. For Gryffindor, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Stephanie and Parvati were coming back. Luna was my only Ravenclaw friend. I was sitting in the compartment with Neville, Luca, Susan, Lavender and Seamus after our prefect meeting. Speaking of the latter, they've been together since early summer. I noticed Luca was a lot quieter than usual.

"Luc, everything okay?" I asked.

"Hmm, why do you ask?"

"You just seem quiet." I said.

Before he could respond the door rattled open. Neville stood up in front of me instinctively and took out his wand.

"He's not here losers!" he said fiercely.

The death eaters left. We continued to Hogwarts. Simon would've started this year if they weren't muggle borns. We had two new teachers named the Carrows. They creeped me out more than Snape and Barty Crouch disguised as Moody combined. School started. I hated that we would have to torture first years if they didn't do something right. They were just innocent first years. I saw one of the Carrows spit on my grandma.

"How dare you!" I exclaimed I said pointing my wand at her.

She turned her attention towards me and started to utter the Cruciatius curse but she was cut off when my mum disarmed her. We reformed the D.A. Our hideout was the Room of Requirement.

"Laney, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Nev."

"Take this as a promise." He said handing me a small box.

I opened it to see a beautiful ring.

"This was my mums promise ring that my dad gave her."

"It's beautiful."

"So, do you accept it?" Neville asked.

I just gave him a quick kiss.

"Oi, you two can snog in the morning some of us are trying to sleep." Seamus said throwing a pillow at us.

We laughed and pulled apart. The months continued. It was now the holidays and I was hanging out with Luna when we were both kidnapped by Snatchers.


	23. Chapter 23

Neville's POV

I was in my room tending to my pet plant and thinking about Delaney. Okay, mostly thinking about Delaney. I cut myself with my pruning shears. I cast a healing spell on it. I was getting a little hungry so I went downstairs. I saw Delaney's mum talking with my parents.

"Oh, Neville." my mum said rushing over to me and gathering me up into a hug.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I would've sent a patronus but this is something I should tell you in person."

"What's going on?" I repeated looking at Delaney's mum.

"Delaney was kidnapped earlier today." She said sadly.

"Who kidnapped her?" I asked my heart shattering.

"The Snatchers, they kidnapped Luna Lovegood too."

"Why would they kidnap, Laney she hasn't done anything."

"They know she's related to two powerful witches but they could've just done it on a whim so they wouldn't have any witnesses."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Unfortunately not but we are going to do everything in our power to find her."

"We'll help!" my mum said jumping up.

"You know we tried to talk Delaney out of going back this year but she was adamant on going back. I blame the Hufflepuff loyalty and the family stubbornness they can be a deadly combination." Her mum said.

I walked back upstairs completely forgetting that I was hungry. I curled up on my bed and started to cry. I know this isn't manly but sue me my one true love was kidnapped and I don't know where she is. It was a few days later.

"How are you feeling, Neville?" my mum asked.

"My heart is broken."

"Don't worry we'll find her."

"I just love her so much."

"That's painfully obvious sweetie."

"I was silly enough to give her the promise ring that dad gave you."

"It's not silly, Neville you're just in love." My mum said kissing my forehead.

I shrugged. It was time to go back to Hogwarts.

"Where's Delaney?" Susan asked.

"She was kidnapped over the holidays."

"Oh, my!"

We continued the D.A.

"Longbottom, I have some information that you might find valuable."

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"I know where your precious Laney is."

"And where is that?"

"She's being held captive along with Lovegood, Thomas, Potter, Granger, Ollivander and Griphook at my house."

"I don't believe you one bit, Malfoy."

"Suit yourself, Longbottom." He shrugged walking away.

I mean he hasn't really bullied me since third year or so but I still didn't believe him. It was a few days later. I was in the common room messing around with my pet plant. Edelweiss was lying down next to me. I've been taking care of her. She meowed softly.

"What's wrong girl, you miss your mummy?" I asked.

She meowed sadly.

"I miss her too." I said finishing up with my plant and taking her in my arms. She was the only comfort I had.

Suddenly a wispy silver cat appeared I recognized it instantaneously as Delaney's patronus.

"Neville, I'm being held captive at Malfoy Manor with Harry, Hermione, Luna, Dean, Griphook and Ollivander. Stay strong. I love you" It said in Delaney's voice. I had missed her voice so much. Malfoy had been telling the truth. I'll apologize later for not believing him. It was after curfew but this is important information that they need to know. I creeped out of the common room.

"Where are you going, Neville?" Luca asked.

"Oh, hey Luca."

"You know it's after curfew, right?"

"I know but I need to tell Professor McGonagall and Professor McGregor something."

"This is something to do with Delaney isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'll take off a few points since I care about Delaney like a sister."

"Thanks."

"So, you mind if I come along?"

"Sure."

Luca and I walked towards McGonagall's office.

"Hello Mr. Andersen and Mr. Longbottom, you realize it's after curfew."

"Yes, I do professor but I have some important information about Delaney." I said.

"Oh, come on in." McGonagall said escorting us in.

I saw Delaney's mum as well. It looked like both of them haven't slept much but I don't blame them I haven't slept much either.

"What information do you have for us?" Professor McGregor-Gladstone asked.

"I got a patronus from Delaney."

"My daughter can cast a patronus?" Professor McGregor-Gladstone asked.

"Yeah, we all learned the Christmas holidays of our third year."

"Wow. What's her patronus?"

"A cat identical to Edelweiss." I said.

"I guess the cat patronus also runs in the family." McGonagall smiled.

"What did it say?"

"She's being held captive at Malfoy Manor with Harry, Hermione, Dean, Luna, Griphook and Ollivander."

"We have to go find her."

"Malfoy told me this earlier but I didn't believe him."

They nodded. I talked my parents into letting me go find her I wasn't learning much anyway. We apparated to Malfoy manor with the aurors.

"Follow me, I know exactly where the dungeon is." Sirius said.

We followed him to the dungeon.

"Neville!" Delaney's voice yelled.

"Laney." I said holding her hand through the bars. The ring still glittering on her finger.

"Well, isn't this touching." Bellatrix sneered.

We turned to glare at her.

"Well, who's next for their daily torture."

"Don't you dare touch, Hermione." Harry said.

Bellatrix turned to Delaney.

"Don't you even think about it, Bellatrix." Her mum exclaimed.

"Well, isn't it my first victim I thought you didn't know who you were."

"That was then this is now, and if you touch my daughter you'll have to deal with me."

"And me!" My mum exclaimed standing next to Delaney's mum.

Bellatrix just strode over to the dungeon and opened the door wrenching Delaney and I apart.

"I wouldn't do that, Bella." A familiar voice said.

"Snape, what do you know."

"If anything happens to Ms. Gladstone, you'll see an angry McGonagall."

"I'm not scared of bloody McGonagall!"

"I've seen an angry McGonagall multiple times and it's not pretty."

"I guess it's Granger's turn then." She said reaching for Hermione but some force pushed her away.

"So let them go." Snape said.

Bellatrix grumbled and let them go. Delaney threw her arms around me.

"I've missed you."

"I know."

"Thanks Severus." Delaney's mum said.

"You're welcome, Shirley."

"So, you did give Delaney the ring I gave you." My dad said.

"What ring?" Delaney's mum asked.

"It's just a promise ring." Delaney said showing her mum the ring.

"It's beautiful, it's your birthstone."

"I didn't notice that."

"It does that with whoever is wearing it." My dad told her.

Delaney nodded. Everyone else went to hide out at Shell Cottage while I took Delaney back to Hogwarts.


	24. Chapter 24

Delaney's POV

It's nice to be back with Neville. I really missed him. My grandma ran to hug me when I got back to Hogwarts.

"Delaney!" Susan yelled running towards me.

"Hey Sue."

"We've missed you." Luca said hugging me.

"I know I've missed you guys too."

"Is that a ring on your finger?"

"You didn't tell me that you proposed." Luca said turning to Neville.

"Calm down, Luca it's only a promise ring." I told him.

"At least one of us is happy." He sighed walking away.

I looked between Sue and Neville.

"Go ahead, I know you want to know what's wrong." Neville said kissing my forehead and then walking away with Sue.

I walked over and sat next to Luca.

"Oh, hey."

"So, spill your guts."

"My life has gone to hell, First Charlotte cheated on me then my grandfather who I was really close to died."

"You two looked so happy at the wedding."

"She was putting on an act."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said hugging him.

He broke down in my arms. I hated to see my friend like this. I noticed some faint scars on his wrist.

"Luca, what are those scars?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He lied.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm not that dumb to harm myself over a little breakup and a death."

"Okay." I said not fully believing him.

"We have bigger things to worry about."

I nodded. We were in the Room of Requirement. I was tossing and turning next to Neville.

"Everything okay, love?" Neville asked.

"Can't sleep, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. what's wrong?"

"Hermione told me why she can't have a relationship with Harry at this point in time."

"Why is that?"

"Because he's the boy who lived and if he dies it would break her heart."

"Didn't we already figure that out." He asked.

"Basically."

"That's not what's bothering you is it."

"Not exactly, she told me there's someone else who the prophecy could've been referring to."

"Who's the other person?"

"Well, this other boy was also born as the seventh month dies."

"Me, I could've been the boy who lived?" Neville asked surprised.

I nodded.

"I don't think I would've been able to handle being the boy who lived as well as Harry."

"You think so?"

Neville nodded said "I can't imagine all the pressure that he's under."

"I know. You would also have many girls throwing themselves at you."

"I wouldn't like that just as much as Harry does. Besides I think I would still only have eyes for you." Neville smiled.

"You better say that." I laughed.

He laughed and pulled me into his arms. I fell asleep in his arms. I've never been more comfortable. The next morning I woke up I noticed Susan and Luca were gone. I slid out of Neville's arms and went to go search for them.

"Sue, have you seen Luca?"

"No, I'm looking for him."

"We should hurry and find him."

Susan nodded.

"Looking for me girls?" Luca asked.

"Oh, Luca I thought something happened to you." I said in relief.

"I'm missing something here, right?" Susan said.

I looked at Luca but before he could begin the sad story Neville walked up to us.

"I was wondering where you were, Laney." Neville said.

"Oh, hey Nev." I smiled at my boyfriend.

"So, what did I miss?" Susan asked.

"Delaney already knows but I might as well tell you and Neville."

"Tell us what?" Neville asked confused.

"I'm confused as you are Neville." Sue said.

"So, my bloody ex confessed that she cheated on me after the wedding and to make my life worse over the holidays my grandfather died." Luca said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luca." Susan said.

"I'm sorry, mate."

"I shouldn't have fallen for a bloody veela in the first place."

"Charlotte was a veela?"

"Yeah, she was."

"I didn't notice that at the wedding." Neville said.

"That's because you were under Delaney's charms." Luca said smirking at my boyfriend.

"Guilty as charged."

"Not all veelas are bad, Fleur seemed nice."

"I'm not saying that."

I nodded.

"And I started cutting myself when my grandfather died." He admitted.

"So, you lied to me?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Susan asked.

"I feel like I can only talk to Delaney and since she was unavailable."

"I'm always here for you, Luca." Susan said.

"Thanks Sue." He smiled at her.

"I'm here for you too, mate." Neville said.

"Thanks."

The day continued. We all learned to apparate. The day continued. Harry and Hermione retuned in early May. The war started. Harry went into the forest. He came back in Hagrid's arms. Hermione started to rush towards her dead best friend but Ginny held her back. Oh, no not another Cedric situation.

"Silly, girl Harry Potter is dead."

"I'd like to say something." Neville started.

"Well, Neville I think we'll all be fascinated by what you have to say."

"Stand down, -" Seamus started but Lavender stepped on his foot.

"People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we still lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us…in here." he said with his hand on his heart and continued. "So, is everyone else. They didn't die in vain but you will cause you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us it's not over!" Neville yelled pulling the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat and brandishing it towards Voldemort. I always knew Neville had it in him. Harry suddenly dropped out of Hagrid's arms and aimed a spell at Nagini.

"No! No, come back! Lucius! Come back! Come back and fight!" Bellatrix said confused as the death eaters started to apparate away form Hogwarts.

"I'll lure him to the castle and we need to kill the snake." Harry said.

"Okay."

"You deal with the snake, Neville." I said.

"Okay."

I was dueling Bellatrix when she sent a hex towards me.

"Not my granddaughter you bitch!" McGonagall exclaimed.

And with that Bellatrix faded away into nothingness. I never thought my grandma would actually kill someone for me. Just a few minutes later Neville killed Nagini. That's the last horcrux. By the end of the war, a lot of people had died. I knew Harry felt guilty. Neville ran over to me.

"I always knew you would do something important." I smiled at him.

"You always believed in me."

"And I always will."

He gave me a kiss.

"Let's go see if everyone else is okay."

"Alright."

We went to go find the everyone else.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"Can you believe it's all over?"

"I know."

"And we're all happy in our relationships." I said smiling at Neville who in turn wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him.

"More than happy." Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Yes." Ron said smiling and wrapping his arm around Sue.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"During the war."

I nodded and said "My grandma killed Bellatrix."

"I guess Snape was right." Hermione said.

"What did Snape say?" Ron asked.

We explained what Snape said as our respective guardians and parents walked over.

"So, who killed my cousin?" Sirius asked almost giddily. I knew he hated her.

"I did, Mr. Black." My grandma said walking up.

"You're the last person I expected, Minerva."

"Well, you don't mess with my family and get away with it."

Sirius nodded. Luca had been scratched by Greyback like Bill had been earlier last year. So he wasn't a full werewolf. Ron and Susan lasted until most of us went back for our 7th/8th year. They were still friends though. After our last year, Neville and I started apprenticeships in our respective subjects. It was now right before Christmas of 2001. I was helping Flitwick teach the seventh years which included Stephanie when Michelle who was a third year ran in.


	25. Chapter 25

"Delaney, Neville told me to give this to you." She said handing me a note.

I opened it and it said to meet him in the greenhouses. I knew they had class right now. I walked to the greenhouses. This was in front of the third year Herbology class.

"Delaney, I have something to give you and ask you?" Neville asked smiling.

"This feels like déjà vu."

He handed me a bouquet of Christmas roses and edelweiss. These have been our go to flowers since fourth year.

"They're beautiful."

He smiled, kneeled down on one knee and asked "Delaney, will you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth and become my wife?"

"Of course I will, Neville." I smiled at him tears forming in my eyes.

The class cheered as Neville slipped the ring on my finger and pulled me into his arms.

"Now that wasn't so hard." I teased.

"This was just as terrifying as asking you to the Yule Ball back in fourth year."

I leaned up and kissed him. After the kiss I pulled away and walked back to the castle. This time I didn't have anyone to show the ring to except my mum and grandma. I sauntered to the headmistress office.

"Hey sweetie." My grandma greeted.

"Hi grandma."

My mum greeted me as well.

"So, is that new ring an engagement ring?"

"Neville just proposed." I grinned.

"That's great."

"I know."

The day continued. It was now Christmas dinner. We were with all our family and friends. Both sets of parents knew we were engaged but no one else knew.

"We have something we would like to announce."

"What is that Neville?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

"I asked Delaney to marry me and." I cut him off sweetly.

"I said yes!" I exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said hugging me.

"Thanks Mione."

Everyone wished us congratulations. The day continued. I chose Sue for my maid of honor and Harry was Neville's best man. Hermione, Ginny, Luna were all my bridesmaids. Ron, Luca and Seamus were Neville's groomsmen. Ron had started dating Luna a few weeks before the wedding. Ginny had been dating Malfoy for a about a year. Seamus and Lavender were already married. Susan and Luca were the only two single ones. Teddy and Victoire were our ring bearer and flower girl. The Camdens attended. Matt came with his secret wife Sarah. Mary came with her boyfriend Carlos. Lucy came with her boyfriend Kevin. Simon danced a lot with Michelle. Ruthie danced with her friend Peter. It was now time to throw the bouquet. Susan caught it. Luca danced with her for the rest of the wedding. The day continued. My plan to get Susan and Luca together worked. Over the next few years we had many weddings to go to. First Harry and Hermione. Then Lucy and Kevin. Then Ron and Luna and lastly Draco and Ginny. It was now January of 2004. I hadn't been feeling well lately. So I went to the healer and found out what was wrong. It was amazing news.

"Profeesor Longbottom, can I ask your advice?" Simon asked. It feels weird to have my friends brother be so proper.

"You can call me Delaney, it's after class Simon."

"Delaney, can you give me some advice?"

"Sure."

"I have this friend who wants to ask out one of his best friends but he's scared."

"You're talking about yourself and Michelle aren't you?" I asked knowing he was quite close to my "little sister".

He nodded.

"Pluck up your Gryffindor courage and ask her the worst thing that can happen is she doesn't like you back." I said. Even though I'm positive she liked him as well.

"Thanks for the advice, Delaney." He said giving me a quick hug.

"Moving on in my wife, Mr. Camden." Neville teased from the doorway.

"No not all, Professor Longbottom." He said as we separated and he left.

"So, what was that about?"

"Just giving him advice about asking out Michelle."

"So, he does fancy Michelle?"

"Yes."

"I thought so, what advice did you give him?"

"Just to pluck up the courage and ask her out."

Neville nodded and said "So, you have something to tell me?"

"Yes, just wait until my mum and grandma, your parents, your gran arrive."

He nodded and gave me a kiss. We stood there passionately snogging.

"I guess somethings never change." My grandma's voice said.

Neville and I pulled apart blushing but not as intensely as the first time back in sixth year. She's always the one who seems to catch us snogging never anyone else. The rest of the family joined us.

"So, what's wrong love?" Neville asked.

"I haven't been feeling well lately." I said.

"Are you okay?"

"I thought I was just exhausted but it's something else."

"How long does it take to go away?" My mum asked.

"About nine months." I shrugged wondering if would anyone catch my drift.

"You're pregnant?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I am."

"We're going to be grandparents!" Alice exclaimed happily.

I scanned the reactions of my other family members. My mum was smiling ear to ear like Alice.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Neville asked.

"Yes, you are." I smiled.

Neville grinned at me.

"I'm going to be a great grandma, I'm ancient." My grandma laughed.

"No you're not, grandma."

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Susan walked in.

"Oh, hey Sue." I greeted my redheaded best friend.

"Did I interrupt a family meeting or something?" She asked noticing my mum, grandma and in-laws

"We were just finished actually, what's up?"

"I have some great news!"

"What's that?"

"Luca and I eloped!" She exclaimed showing me the ring.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"A few days ago."

"That's great."

"We eloped because I found out I was pregnant." She said hesitantly. I thought I noticed a little bulge in her stomach.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am."

"Funny you should say that, I'm pregnant too." I smiled.

"That's great, how far along are you?"

"Three months, you?"

"Just under three as well."

"That's great, would you still want to be godmother?"

"Yes."

The day continued. The pregnancy went by quick and it went smoothly. It was now a few days before Neville's birthday. I was in labor. Neville was sitting next to me holding my hand.

"If you think you're touching me again, you thought wrong." I said.

"You say that now but you know you can't resist me." Neville teased.

"Whatever you say, Nev."

A few more pushes and we had a beautiful baby girl.

"She's beautiful." Neville said.

"I know, I'm glad we waited to find out what we were having." I said.

Neville nodded, kissed my temple and said "I'll go tell everyone."

"Okay."

He left the room.

Neville's POV

I can't believe I'm a father to a beautiful baby girl. It's amazing.

"So, is the baby here yet?" Hermione asked holding her two month old son James.

"We have a beautiful baby girl." I said.

"Congratulations mate." Harry said.

"Thanks, it's amazing."

"Can we see her?" My mum asked.

I nodded and said "Just follow me to the room."

They got up and followed me towards the room.

"Hey everyone." Delaney whispered.

"Hi, she's so beautiful." Shirley said.

"I know."

"What's her name?" Hermione asked.

"We decided to call her Minerva Augusta." Delaney smiled.

"I'm honored."

"As am I."

"Who are the godparents?" Hermione asked.

"We chose Susan and Luca." Delaney said. They had a son the day before named Elijah. So they would grow up together.

"You two will be the godparents of our next child." I told Harry and Hermione.

"I told you after that we're not having another child." Delaney said.

"Don't worry mate, Hermione told me the same thing." Harry laughed.

Our wives glared at us.


	26. Chapter 26

Years later

Delaney's POV

It was three kids later. Neville was right I couldn't resist him and he knocked me up two more times. We had twin boys our last time. Harry and Hermione had three more kids. Ron and Luna had five kids. Luca and Susan had four kids. Lucy and Kevin had three kids. Matt and Sarah had three kids. Mary and Carlos had two kids. Simon and Michelle had two kids. Ruthie and Peter had just gotten married. D.J and Steve had three kids. It was the sorting of our twin sons, Harry and Hermione's twin daughters, Ron and Luna's middle child, Susan and Luca's youngest daughter, Lucy and Kevin's twin sons, Matt and Sarah's twins and D.J and Steve's middle daughter. I was sitting at the head table next to Neville. I scanned the house tables. I saw Minerva or Minnie for short at the Ravenclaw table. She took after her great grandma and myself. I saw our youngest daughter Gretle at the Hufflepuff table.

"Melina Andersen!" My mum yelled. This was my grandma's last year as headmistress.

A small redheaded girl with blue eyes walked up to the hat.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat screamed.

Her older brothers cheered from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

"James Camden!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"He must take after Sarah." I said. Sarah was quite smart.

"John Camden!"

"Gryffindor."

"Emma Hale!"

A girl with long black hair and blue eyes walked up to the hat.

"Hufflepuff!

Her older sister Pamela cheered from the Gryffindor table.

"Liam Kinkirk!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Nicholas Kinkirk!"

"Slytherin!"

That's quite the shock. Their older sister Savannah cheered from the Hufflepuff table.

"Joseph Longbottom!"

Neville and I leaned forward in anticipation as our son who was the carbon copy of Neville but with my eyes walked up to the hat.

"Ravenclaw!"

Neville and I looked at each other. I wasn't really surprised he did love to read.

"Toby Longbottom!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Minnie and Gretle cheered from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Rose Potter!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lily Potter!"

"Gryffindor!"

The Potter boys cheered from their respective tables Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Selene Weasley!"

"Gryffindor!"

That was the end of the sorting. My grandma said a few words and we ate.

"Congratulations on getting into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff boys." I congratulated my sons.

"Thanks mum."

"You're not disappointed are you, dad?" Joey asked looking up at Neville.

"Why would I be disappointed son?"

"Because neither one of us are in your former house."

"Of course not, I'm happy that you're in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Neville assured Joey.

"Thanks dad." Joey said in relief hugging Neville.

"It's time to go to the common room, Joey." Minnie said. We had made her perfect this year.

"Okay, Min."

"Watch over him for us, Min." I told my oldest daughter.

"Don't worry mum."

They walked to the Ravenclaw common room. Savannah was the

Hufflepuff prefect so she would watch over Toby.

"I wonder who put that idea in Joey's head?" I asked.

"I'll give you one guess."

"You think she'd stop with you but no she has to continue the tradition with our son." I said angrily.

"Maybe this time we can blame it on her old age."

"I wish."

"You know you're quite attractive when you're angry." Neville smirked.

"What are you going to do about it, Professor?" I teased flirtatiously batting my eyelashes.

"Ugh, you know what the innocent act does to me."

My eyes darted down to his pants. I saw a growing bulge and smirked. It's nice to know I can still turn on my husband of seventeen years. He just grabbed me and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I'll meet you in your quarters in 10 minutes." I said seductively in his ear.

"I'll be waiting."

We went our separate ways for ten minutes and I met up with him in his quarters. He kissed me hungrily as he laid me on the bed the bulge was even bigger than it was ten minutes ago. We soon stripped down to our underwear.

"You still look amazing after four kids." Neville said kissing my neck and trailing kisses down my body.

"That still gives me goosebumps." I said.

He finished off with my lips and reached behind me and undid my bra. We made passionate love for awhile.

"That was amazing." Neville said as we finished.

"How do you think we ended up with four kids one being a set of twins." I said as I cuddled into his bare chest.

"I told you that you couldn't resist me." He smirked down at me.

I nodded against his chest and said "I can't resist your snake-killing Gryffindor charm and that will never change."

"And I can't resist your Hufflepuff charm. That will never change "

"Let's get to sleep we have a long day tomorrow." I said still cuddled to his chest.

"Nox." He muttered as the lights went off.

My first class in the morning was my fifth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. I didn't realize I had a slight hickey. I hope Minnie doesn't see it.

"Have a fun night with Professor Longbottom last night?" Trent Finch-Fletchley asked me. He was exactly like his father Justin so I have no idea how he ended up in Ravenclaw. The must've been a fluke or something.

"What do you mean, Mr. Finch Fletchley?" I asked he was already getting on my nerves and its only the first day.

"You have a hickey." He smirked.

I saw my daughters mortified face. She covered her face in embarrassment.

"It's none of your business what the Professors Longbottom did last night." James said.

I saw Minnie smile a bit at James. I always thought they would end up together.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor and fifteen points from Ravenclaw for the remark Mr. Finch-Fletchley."

"You're just taking off points because you didn't like my dad and your hate is transferring to me." Mr. Finch Fletchley claimed.

I was about to say something but Minnie jumped in.

"My mum is nothing like Professor Snape you deserved the points being taking away and don't act like you didn't." Minnie said. She obviously inherited my slow but fiery temper.

"You tell him, Min!" James cheered.

"Stay out of this Potter." Trent sneered.

"I'm sending all three of you to the Headmistresses office."

"Okay." Minnie said.

James was used to being in my grandma's office since he was a prankster.

"That's not fair!" Mr. Finch Fletchley whined.

"Go!" I yelled.

James, Minnie and Trent left. I was glad to be rid of Trent. I told one of Minnie's friends to take the notes for her. The class ended.

"Hey love." Neville greeted.

"Hey Nev." I greeted my husband.

"I heard you sent our daughter, James and Mr. Finch Fletchley to the Headmistress office."

"Yeah, I did."

"What happened?"

"It all started when Mr. Finch Fletchley asked if I had a fun night with you last night. "

"How could he tell?"

I showed Neville the slight hickey on my neck. We might have been married for almost seventeen years but it still made Neville and I blush when we talked about our private lives.

"Minnie was mortified at the thought."

"The nerve of that boy embarrassing my little girl like that." Neville said. He was quite protective of his little girls. I was also quite protective of them too.

"Then James jumped in and said its none of his business what we did last night."

"I've always liked that Potter boy." Neville laughed.

I rolled my eyes playfully at my husband and continued "I gave some points to James and took some points away from Mr. Finch Fletchley and then he claimed that I only took off points because I couldn't stand Justin and that hate is transferring down to him."

"How dare he compare you to Snape, you're nothing like him. You don't bully someone until to the point that their boggart is you." Neville said. He was still quite protective of me. Even if the threat was just a fifteen year old boy.

"That's almost exactly what Minnie said. Then James cheered her on and Mr. Finch Fletchley told him to stay out of it."

"This sounds vaguely familiar to the scene that happened with you and his father in our fifth year."

"Yes, except he didn't try to kiss her when she was on the outs with her boyfriend."

"True."

Before I could respond Minnie and James walked in.

"How did it go?" I asked my daughter.

"He got a week detention with grandma."

"It pays to have relatives in high places." James said putting his arm around Minnie.

I saw Neville eyeing his arm but he didn't say anything. The day continued. It turned out that Trent fancied Minnie a lot but James asked her out at the end of that year. What is it with the McGonagall women we always seem to have two guys after us. I guess it might be our kindness and smarts. James and Minnie graduated two years later. Now we had our youngest daughter and twin sons to worry about. Gretle didn't have any romantic drama once she got older. She was happily dating Seamus's son Isaac the end of her fifth year. It was now Toby and Joey's fifth year. I was now Deputy Headmistress while my mum was Headmistress. So I was basically my husband's boss but he didn't mind. Suddenly Luca appeared in my office.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey Luca." I said greeting my former house mate and best male friend.

"Swanky duds."

"Oh, right you haven't been in my office since I was promoted."

"Favoritism." He teased.

"Watch it, Andersen."

He just smirked.

"So, what brings you here?"

Before he could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Neville walked in.

"Oh, hey Nev." I greeted my husband.

"Hey love." He smiled kissing my cheek.

"Ahem, I'm still here." Luca said.

"Oh, hey mate." Neville greeted.

"Hey Neville."

"So, what's up?"

"I think history is repeating itself slightly with Joey and my daughter."

"I actually noticed that too." I said.

"Except my daughter is the one that likes Joey."

"And Joey is just too shy to ask her out just like his father was too shy to ask me out." I smiled at Neville.

"Yeah."

"What do you suggest we do about it?"

"I'm not sure."

"I wish there was a ball coming up that was our first date." Neville said.

"I know." I said wistfully.

We tried to think of ideas but we couldn't think of anything. Luca left. The day continued.

"Aunt Delaney?" Rose, Harry's younger twin daughter asked a few days later.

"Yes, Rosie." I addressed my goddaughter.

"I really want to get two of my friends together but they're too shy to tell the other how they feel."

"You're talking about Joey and Melina aren't you?" I asked because I knew she was quite close with both my son and Luca's daughter.

"Yes."

"I know how that is, I want them together too but Joey is so much like your godfather meaning he's so awkward and shy around girls especially when he fancies them and when he's known them for ages."

"My dad was the same way with my mum." Rose said.

"Yeah, and I had to encourage and help her ask your dad to the Yule Ball back in fourth year."

"Maybe we can use what Melina's good at to ask Joey out."

"That's how your mum won your dad over and the same thing with your godfather won me over." I smiled.

Rose nodded and said "Her best subject just happens to be Charms."

"I think there's a charm for that or we can use a love potion for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes so nothing illegal."

Rose sighed in relief she definitely got Hermione's love for rules. That's why she's a perfect. I had Fred and George send me a love potion. It was a couple days later I was at the head table with Neville. Suddenly Melina burst in and ran towards the Hufflepuff table where Joey was sitting with the Kinkirk brothers, Emma Hale and Laura Finnegan.

"Joseph Longbottom!"

"Hi Mel." He smiled.

And with that she gave him a kiss. I smiled at the display between my son and his friend.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Neville asked.

"I had a feeling since I gave Rose a love potion from Fred and George's store to use on her."

"So, nothing illegal."

"I think you should know me well enough that I would never use a potion like Amortentia."

"Yeah, I do."

Neville nodded. It was a few hours later.

"Did you use the love potion?" I asked Rose.

"I never got the chance she just ran past me and to the Great Hall." Rose said.

"That's because I encouraged her to tell my brother how she felt." Toby said.

"You were in on this too, Tobes?" I asked my younger twin son.

"Yes, I was quite tired of them beating around the bush."

"Reminds me of when I grew tired of Harry and Hermione skirting around the fact too so your uncle Seamus, Neville and I tried to get them together in our sixth year. Our efforts were in vain but Neville and I did help your Uncle Seamus and Aunt Lavender get together once she broke up with Uncle Ron."

"You've told me that story multiple times, mum." Toby said.

"I want to know." Rose said.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to hear it again."

Before I could start the story Neville walked up to us. He kissed my cheek and greeted Lily and Toby.

"So, start the story." Rose said.

"What story is this?" Neville asked taking my hand.

"The story about how we helped Seamus and Lavender get together or at least what led up to it."

"Oh, that one."

"So, we were walking down this same exact corridor with Uncle Ron telling him that he should stop snogging Aunt Lavender so much."

"Then he told us that we probably snog as well and we looked at each other and blushed."

"Why did you guys blush?" Rose asked.

"Because a few days before my great grandma had caught them snogging." Toby said.

Even though that happened over twenty five years ago it still made Neville and I blush.

Neville recovered first and said "Yeah, we do snog but not as much as they do."

"Then he said maybe that's real love and then I said I've seen real live between Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky, my parents and even D.J and Steve. Then Uncle Ron said what do I know about love since my mum had left when I was little didn't come back until I was fifteen."

"Then you got mad at him and dad tried to pull you away but that was before you cast a wandless Avis and Oppungo spell."

"You cast those two spells wandlessly, wow I can't even do that." Rose said in awe.

"I had learned it from your mum."

"Then great grandma came over and took them to her office."

"That's the end of that story."

They kids nodded.

"So, what about you two are there any romantic prospects?"

Lily blushed and said "I have my eye on Mason Young."

Mason was a muggleborn Gryffindor in their year. He had brown hair and light brown eyes. I guess like father like daughter.

"I'm developing feelings for Paisley Boot."

She was Terry and Padma's daughter who was also a Hufflepuff. I nodded. The day continued. All was definitely well.

The End.


End file.
